Daylight's Promise
by chica1978
Summary: Twenty years has passed since the end of Bitter Sunrise. The three covens reunite in Forks. What happens when the family gets back together and what does the future hold for them all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__ Twenty years has passed since the end of Bitter Sunrise. The three covens reunite in Forks. What happens when the family gets back together and what does the future hold for them all?_

_**Rating:**__ M for adult themes_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the characters or events you recognise from the Twilight books. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Characters: **__To refresh you, or if you haven't read Midnight Shadows, Endless Dawn and Bitter Sunrise, here is the character list-_

_Cullen Coven__-(Lives in Volterra, Italy)_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Esme Cullen_

_Lucas Cullen (Carlisle and Esme's son)_

_Edward Cullen_

_Bella Cullen_

_Renesmee Cullen_

_McCarty Coven__-(Lives in Fort Nelson, Canada)_

_Emmett McCarty_

_Rosalie Hale_

_Jackson Hale (Rosalie's brother)_

_Angelica 'Angel' McCarty (Emmett and Rosalie's oldest daughter)_

_Jackalette 'Letty' McCarty (Emmett and Rosalie's youngest daughter)_

_Whitlock Coven__-(Lives in Denali, Alaska)_

_Jasper Whitlock_

_Alice Whitlock_

_Oliver Brandon (Alice's son)_

_Stella Brandon (Oliver's wife)_

_Brandon Whitlock (Jasper and Alice's son)_

_Sierra Whitlock (Jasper and Alice's daughter)_

CHAPTER ONE

Esme stood by the window of the tower room she shared with Carlisle, and looked out over the sunset-washed town of Volterra. It felt like only a month earlier when they had moved their coven to the Italian city so Carlisle could join the new democratic vampire council and Esme had been surprised when Carlisle had pointed out the night before that they had been there for nearly twenty years.

That also meant that although they had all stayed in phone contact, it had been twenty years since the Cullen family had all been together. Esme assumed that Emmett and Jasper and their covens visited one another regularly but the Volterra coven had never found the time to go back and none of them had ever come to Italy. The only exception had been her son Lucas, who had spent the last five summers in Denali with the Whitlock coven. As she thought of her son, there was a knock on the door and Esme could sense it was Lucas.

"Come in," she called out as she turned away from the window view.

"Hey Mom," Lucas grinned as he stepped into the room and pushed the door shut behind him.

"What have you been up to today?" Esme smiled as she walked over and sank down onto a large couch in the middle of the room. She watched as Lucas joined her and it was still hard to believe that this attractive man was the biological son of herself and Carlisle, their own little miracle.

"I've been helping Dad and Uncle Edward," Lucas explained as he sat down next to her. "They are getting things ready for the voting next month. Dad said that thousands turned up last time. Is that right?"

"It is," Esme nodded.

"Do you think Dad will run for council again?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure," Esme admitted. "He is still struggling with the decision himself. Part of him feels that it is someone else's turn."

"Not all the council members feel that way," Lucas pointed out.

"I know," Esme nodded. "Your father will make up his mind and we will support whatever decision he does make."

"Of course," Lucas smiled. "But it won't change our trip will it?"

"Not at all," Esme assured him. "Edward and your father have already cleared it with the other council members to be away for a month. Our flights are booked, our luggage is packed. We will fly out on Friday as planned."

"I can't wait!" Lucas grinned.

"You miss Brandon don't you?" Esme asked softly. During his stays in Denali, Lucas had bonded with Brandon and the two boys were the best of friends.

"Yeah I do," Lucas admitted. "But it isn't just seeing Brandon. I miss Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz and See too. And I haven't even met anyone from the other coven."

"The McCarty coven," Esme reminded him as she thought of Rosalie and Emmett and their family.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "It will be so cool to have our whole family together again."

"Yes," Esme murmured. "Yes it will."

**XXX**

Friday soon arrived and Esme left the castle in Volterra in a limousine with Carlisle and Lucas and Edward, Bella and Renesmee. Over the years they had resided in Volterra Bella and Esme had become close and they had watched proudly as Lucas grew to a full grown man and Renesmee had blossomed into a beautiful woman. As the car zipped down the hillside, Esme glanced at Renesmee and smiled as her eyes locked with the younger woman's deep green eyes. Her bright red hair cascaded down her shoulders and contrasted nicely with the green shirt she was wearing. She knew her granddaughter, as she affectionately called Renesmee, was looking forward to returning to Forks and catching up with the rest of the family, and most importantly, with Jacob.

When the car arrived at the airport the family took advantage of the early evening to slip into the terminal and they hurried to catch the flight that would reunite them with the other two sections of their family.

**XXX**

Emmett was standing outside the house as he struggled to fit the suitcases piled next to the car into the luggage space of his Jeep. He sensed Rosalie approaching behind him and he turned and flashed her an annoyed grimace.

"I thought I told the girls one suitcase each?" he asked as he shoved another bag into the luggage space.

"You did," Rosalie laughed. "But you failed to stipulate that you meant one luggage item each. They only have one suitcase each. The carry bags, makeup cases and shoe bags are your downfall."

"Remind me again why we have two girls?" Emmett groaned.

"Because we love them," Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah, we do," Emmett admitted grudgingly. As Rosalie snuggled into his arms for a hug Jackson walked out of the house behind them and he started laughing when he saw all the luggage.

"The girls?" he grinned affectionately as he tossed his one small travel bag into the back of the car.

"Of course," Emmett nodded.

"Daddy, don't forget my makeup!" a voice called and they all turned as Angel raced from the house. She was the splitting image of Rosalie, except for her long, brown hair, which she had inherited from Emmett.

"Don't I already have your makeup?' Emmett frowned as he held up a black makeup case.

"No, Daddy, that's mine," another voice giggled as their youngest daughter, Letty, followed Angel from the house. She was similar looking to her sister with Rosalie's figure and size but she had more McCarty in her and was the apple of her father's eye.

"Then whose is the pink one?" Emmett asked, confused.

"That's mine too," Letty grinned but her grin fell when she saw Emmett frown. "Please Daddy? I couldn't fit it all into one bag. I need it all!"

"I'll make it fit," Emmett grumbled and Rosalie stifled a laugh at him. Since Letty was a baby he had been unable to stand seeing her sad and Rosalie constantly had to be on guard that her daughter didn't abuse Emmett's affection to get her own way.

"See why I'm single bro," Jackson teased. "You have three women in your life. You're mad!"

"Uncle Jackson!" Angel frowned playfully.

"Just kidding Angel face," Jackson winked and planted a kiss on his niece's head before climbing into the car.

"So is this it?" Emmett asked hopefully as he shoved the case Angel was carrying into the luggage space.

"That's it," Rosalie nodded. As Emmett slammed the doors shut Rosalie followed her daughters to the side of the car and the family hurried to climb into the Jeep so they could head off to Forks for the family reunion.

**XXX**

Jasper walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw the pile of suitcases Alice had packed for their trip to Forks.

"Sweetheart, you don't really think that is all going to fit do you?" Jasper teased.

"It has to," Alice frowned. "I've bought so many gifts for everyone. I have to take them."

"I'll make it work," Jasper murmured as he eyed the pile of bags. He noticed Alice's eyes glaze over and when they refocused he felt a sliver of worry and concern come from her.

"Sweetheart what did you see?" Jasper frowned.

"Nothing important Jazz," Alice smiled at him. "Just something Oliver forgot. If I don't remind him Stella will be very upset with him. I'll just go speak with him."

"All right sweetheart," Jasper nodded, his attention taken from her as he tried to work out how he was going to fit all the bags in and he didn't notice that she wasn't being completely truthful with him.

Alice slipped quickly from the room and hurried down the hall to the room her oldest son shared with his wife. She tapped on the door and moments later Stella pulled the door open and smiled at her.

"Are we ready Alice?" Stella asked.

"Not yet," Alice sighed. "I need a word with you and Oliver."

"Sure, come on in," Stella grinned and stepped back so Alice could slip into the room. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," Alice murmured as she glanced across the room at Oliver, who was sitting on the bed, an open suitcase in front of him. "I need your help. Brandon and Sierra have gone into Anchorage. I've just seen it."

"Didn't Dad forbid them to go there alone after last time?" Oliver frowned.

"Exactly," Alice nodded. "I don't want our family fighting during the reunion. Could you go and fetch them and bring them home before Jazz discovers they are gone?"

"Of course I can Mom," Oliver nodded. "Where are they?"

"The same nightclub we found them in last time," Alice whispered.

"I'll take care of it Mom," Olive promised and left the packing to Stella and hurried out of the house.

"Are you okay Alice?" Stella whispered once she was alone with her mother in law.

"I'm just worried about my children," Alice admitted with a sigh. "Sierra is so young, too young to be at a nightclub. Even Brandon shouldn't be there."

"They do look out for one another very well," Stella reminded her.

"I know," Alice nodded. Her younger two children had been a handful in recent years as they matured into adults. In looks they both took after their parents, Brandon with Jasper's looks and Alice's hair and eyes, and Sierra a mirror image of Alice except for the blonde hair she got from her father. Although they had both inherited Jasper's gift of emotion and mood control they had also inherited Alice's zest for fun and they were always getting into trouble together.

**XXX**

Jasper, Stella and Alice were loading bags into Alice's Porsche and Oliver's SUV when Oliver, Brandon and Sierra stepped out of the tree line that surrounded the house.

"Where have you all been?" Jasper frowned as he noticed them.

"We just went for a quick hunt," Oliver lied easily as he glanced at his younger siblings. "See's eyes were black."

"Good idea," Jasper nodded and glanced at Sierra. "Better now?"

"Much," Sierra smiled. Alice gave both Sierra and Brandon a stern look and they both knew they would be in trouble the next time their mother got them on their own.

"Make sure you all have everything," Jasper announced, oblivious to the secrets being kept from him. "I want to leave here in five minutes." The family scrambled into the house to check for any last minute items and once they had everything and the house was locked up Jasper and Alice got into the Porsche, Oliver, Stella, Brandon and Sierra got into the SUV and the Whitlock coven started the long trip back to Forks for the family reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to deltagirl74, musica1514, jilly611, aurike, Emma the Kishin, Lindsabelle, Marshmellow, ja4ever and alisonchristina127 for your reviews._

_Some people have asked in the past about visuals for the characters in these stories. I have done up a visual for this story for how I see the characters (see the link in my profile). _

_Emma the Kishin- thanks for the congrats on my VA story. I've been wanting to do an Adrian story for ages so decided why not?_

_Lindsabelle- The children would all look like young adults (see the visuals). In Bitter Sunrise I said they mature quickly until they reach 21 then stop aging. Their actual ages are- Renesmee 22, Brandon 20 (nearly 21), Angelica 20, Sierra 20, Letty and Lucas (19 but their 20__th__ birthday is only a few days away and will appear in the next couple of chapters). _

**XXX**

As the car crossed over the state lines into Washington Alice glanced in the back seat where Brandon and Sierra were snuggled together sound asleep. They had stopped two hours earlier to get food for the two children and they had been asleep ever since.

"I can't help but remember them as babies when they are like that," Alice whispered in a low voice as she looked over at Jasper.

"They are still our babies sweetheart," Jasper smiled at her.

"But they are fully grown now," Alice sighed. "Brandon will be twenty one this year. He's an adult now."

"He will be your baby when he's a hundred and twenty one," Jasper smirked.

"I know," Alice grinned and her words cut off as her eyes glazed over.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked instantly.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward and the others have arrived at the house in Forks," Alice smiled excitedly. "Emmett and Rose and their family will arrive there soon. Everyone will be there by the time we arrive."

"We are only about an hour away," Jasper pointed out.

"I can barely wait," Alice giggled and Jasper laughed as he reached over and took her hand in his.

**XXX**

"It hasn't changed a bit," Bella murmured as she and Esme stood in front of the house in Forks as Edward, Carlisle and Lucas collected their bags from the rental car's trunk.

"No, it hasn't," Esme agreed.

"Do you remember this house?" Bella asked as she turned to where Renesmee was standing a few steps behind them.

"Of course I do Mom," Renesmee grinned and turned and glanced at the line of trees behind them.

"Jacob said he would be here and he will," Bella smiled assuringly. Over the past twenty years Renesmee and Jacob had stayed in contact via phone and the internet and had met in neutral areas for holidays, always chaperoned by Edward, Carlisle or Lucas. However this was the first time Renesmee had visited Forks since she was a little girl and Bella knew how much her daughter was looking forward to seeing Jacob on his home ground.

"We should get inside and prepare the house for the others," Esme smiled and Bella nodded her head in agreement.

The three women entered the house and the men followed with all their luggage. In no time at all Esme, Renesmee and Bella had removed the dust sheets and opened the windows and the house looked like they had never left. When they were finished they walked into the living room where Edward, Carlisle and Lucas were sitting.

"Someone is approaching," Bella murmured. "I can hear the tyres on the gravel."

"It's Emmett and Rose and their family," Edward grinned, easily able to see their thoughts now they were so close. The group got up and moved out the front just as Emmett pulled up outside the house. The front door quickly opened and Rosalie jumped out, a huge grin on her face.

"Esme!" Rosalie gasped and rushed over to hug the woman who had been like a mother to her for so many years. They hugged tightly and by the time Rosalie let Esme go, Emmett, Jackson, Angel and Letty had all climbed out of the car. Emmett and Jackson rushed over to join Rosalie in greeting the others but the two younger girls hung back shyly.

"My gosh, they have grown so much!" Esme gasped as her eyes finally landed on Angel and Letty.

"So have Nessie and Lucas," Rosalie smiled. As Bella, Esme and Rosalie began to chat lightly about their children, Emmett walked to the trunk of the car and opened it and Edward laughed when he saw all the baggage.

"Boy, am I glad I only have one girl," Edward teased.

"He nearly didn't get it all in," Jackson laughed.

"Ha ha, comedians," Emmett growled playfully. "You could help me get it all inside?"

"Nope," Jackson smirked.

"Isn't that your job Emmett?" Edward asked with a serious look on his face.

"Stop teasing your brother," Carlisle laughed. "Of course we will help." Emmett started to pull the bags from the trunk and handed them to Jackson, Carlisle and Edward and they began to carry everything inside.

When Edward walked back out of the house to get another load he stopped for a moment at the scene in front of him. Esme, Bella and Rosalie were still engrossed in their conversation and Renesmee had drifted over to join them. Letty and Angel stood by the car together and Lucas sat on the stairs, his eyes locked on the two girls.

"Lucas, how about giving us a hand?" Edward suggested as he stopped by the boy who was like a baby brother to him.

"Yeah sure," Lucas mumbled and got to his feet and followed Edward to the back of the car but Edward noticed his eyes were still locked on Angel. He could see Lucas's thoughts and the very knowledge filled him with dread.

"Luc, forget it," Edward whispered as he passed a suitcase to him. "Emmett would skin you alive if he knew you were having such thoughts about one of his girls."

"But Edward, I didn't….." Lucas stammered, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"I know you don't mean any harm," Edward sighed. "You haven't been around many girls your own age. But pursuing anything with Angel would be suicide little brother."

Lucas nodded his head miserably and Edward felt sorry for the younger boy but he knew it was safer for Lucas to stay right away from Angel. Lucas grabbed another case and turned and walked back to the house and as he passed the girls his eyes connected with Angel's.

"Hi," Angel smiled broadly. "I'm Angel, this is Letty."

"Hi," Lucas mumbled and without stopping he fled into the house.

**XXX**

Emmett and the other guys had just finished carrying in the last of the bags from his car when the sound of another approaching car filled the air.

"It's Jasper and Alice," Edward told the others and despite his normally reserved personality everyone could see how excited he was at the prospect of seeing Alice again.

The two cars carrying the Whitlock family appeared through the trees and came to a stop in front of the group. With lightening speed the front door opened, Alice jumped out and gave a squeal, and launched herself towards Edward. He caught her easily and they hugged tightly as Edward lifted Alice off the ground and spun her in his arms.

"_Oh Edward, I missed you so much_!" Alice trilled in her thoughts.

"I missed you too," Edward whispered.

"_Can you believe it has been twenty years_?" Alice thought, her arms still locked around his neck. "_It barely feels like a year_."

"I know," Edward nodded and finally set her back on her feet.

"Can you two at least say hello to everyone before you start that annoying communication of yours," Rosalie teased as she stepped up behind them and Alice turned and grinned at her.

"Rose!" she squealed and the two women embraced tightly.

Oliver and Stella got out of the second car and joined Alice as she moved through the family, hugging and greeting each person. As they did, Jasper got out of the car with Sierra and Brandon and the two children moved closer to their father.

"I don't remember half of these people," Sierra whispered.

"Of course you don't," Brandon smirked. "You were only a baby when the family split."

"The woman your mother is hugging is Esme, your grandmother," Jasper explained quietly. "Beside her is Carlisle, your grandfather and the leader of our original coven. The next couple is Edward and Bella and the girl beside them is their daughter Renesmee, Nessie. You know Lucas of course, and Angel and Letty. The guy next to Letty is their uncle, Jackson. And the last couple you know by voice, that's Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose."

"There are so many of them," Sierra whispered.

"You'll work it out soon enough," a voice said and they turned and noticed Angel had moved closer to them.

"Angel, Letty!" Sierra grinned and walked over and hugged her cousins.

Out of all the families it was the Whitlocks and McCartys that had stayed closest. Emmett and Rosalie had visited Jasper and Alice the first few years apart and in recent years Angel and Letty had visited their cousins often. Angel and Sierra were the best of friends and Letty was like a little sister to Sierra.

"How about we get everyone inside and settled," Esme suggested as all the friendly greetings eased off a little.

"Good idea," Alice nodded. Jasper walked to the car and the other men helped him unload all the luggage and then the family moved into the house to settle in for their month together again.

**XXX**

Esme busied herself making sure everyone had rooms and all too soon everyone was settled. Carlisle and Esme had their old room, as did Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Oliver and Stella. Edward and Bella settled into Edward's old room and Renesmee took the spare room next to them, while Jackson took the last spare room at the end of the hall. Esme settled the children in the old attic apartment that had been Jasper and Alice's, with Sierra in her old room, Lucas and Brandon sharing Brandon's old room and Letty and Angel in Jasper and Alice's old room.

Once everyone was settled in their rooms they met back up in the living room and Renesmee told Edward and Bella she had spoken to Jacob and was meeting him at the treaty line. Edward started to protest but Bella stepped in and gave Renesmee permission to go. Before Edward could change Bella's mind Renesmee rushed from the house, eager to catch up with Jacob again.

"I've noticed some of us have some black eyes," Carlisle pointed out. "How about a family hunting trip?"

"That's sounds good," Jackson grinned.

"I'm in," Emmett smirked and turned to look at Jasper. "Come join us? We can make it a little competition."

"You're on," Jasper nodded eagerly.

"They are not even together an hour and already they are at it again," Rosalie groaned playfully.

"I know," Alice laughed.

"Are you coming sweetheart?" Jasper asked as he looked at Alice.

"I'll stay here," Alice smiled at him. "But go have fun with the boys."

It was decided that Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Lucas, Jackson and Oliver would head out together and a second group, made up of Bella, Esme, Stella, Angel and Letty, decided to go hunting too. Once the two groups had left only Rosalie, Alice, Brandon and Sierra remained in the living room.

"I guess we'll leave the two of you to catch up," Brandon said as he looked at his aunt and mother.

"Before you do," Alice said firmly. "Sit down, both of you." Brandon and Sierra glanced at each other nervously, recognising the tone of Alice's voice, but they both sat on the couch opposite her and Rosalie.

"You're angry Mom," Sierra sighed, picking up on Alice's emotions easily.

"Yes, I am," Alice nodded. "I couldn't say anything before we left Denali or your father would have ruined the entire trip with his overprotectiveness. We made it very clear last time that you were not to go to nightclubs again. You may look like adults but you aren't yet."

"I'll be twenty one in six months," Brandon argued.

"And then you can chose to do what you want," Alice sighed. "But until then you will do what we say. And you certainly shouldn't be taking your younger sister to a place like that."

"We don't do anything wrong," Sierra pouted.

"Those clubs are filled with humans, and alcohol," Alice pointed out.

"We always go hunting first," Brandon argued. "And we don't drink."

"We only go to dance Mom," Sierra added.

"That's beside the point," Alice sighed. "Your father and I forbid you to go and you went behind our backs and did it anyway. Did you really think I wouldn't see it?"

"I suppose it was a little stupid," Brandon mumbled.

"Very stupid!" Alice corrected.

"We won't do it again," Sierra promised, her eyes wide and innocent as the looked at Alice.

"That works on your father, not me Sierra Whitlock," Alice scolded. "For the next week you are both confined to the house except for hunting. And that must be done with myself or Oliver."

"But Mom…." Sierra whined.

"Would you like to make it two weeks?" Alice asked darkly.

"No," Sierra pouted.

"Good, now go upstairs so your aunt and I can talk," Alice added and Sierra turned and flounced up the stairs. Brandon started to follow her and then turned back to look at Alice when he got to the foot of the stairs.

"Mom, I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"Yeah, I know you are," Alice nodded and Brandon gave her a smile before disappearing up the stairs.

"They snuck out to a club?" Rosalie asked in amusement once they were alone.

"Yes and it isn't the first time," Alice sighed. "I don't know where they get their adventurousness from."

"Oh, really?" Rosalie smirked. "Seems to me they are a lot like their mother."

"You're right," Alice laughed. "Did you ever think the day would come when I would sound like I did just then?"

"Never," Rosalie laughed. "I guess we have all changed a lot."

"But that doesn't mean we can't still have fun ourselves," Alice grinned cheekily. "What do you think about planning a shopping trip to Seattle really soon?"

"I like it," Rosalie smirked and they settled back as they began to discuss which shops they would visit and what items they wanted to buy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to taramisu100, deltagirl74, Smiley Alice, Marshmellow, alisonchristina127, Tilli Roxs, ja4ever, twilight's taTu and kelsey for your reviews._

_taramisu100- I agree there is something freaky about the picture of Nessie. I don't know why but I always picture her with red hair as I am writing this. _

_Marshmellow- I have included the Nessie/Jacob reunion here for you. Hope you like it._

_Alisonchristina127- They are all just visiting Forks for the reunion. Edward and Carlisle have to go back to Volterra for the voting in one month (see chapter one)._

**XXX**

When Renesmee reached the treaty line she came to a stop, although she was the one Cullen that no wolf would take issue with crossing the treaty line. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and her eagerness plummeted when she couldn't detect any scent to suggest Jacob was nearby. She knew, however, that he wouldn't be far away and she walked over and leaned against a tree as she waited for him.

She knew her family always made comments about the stench of Jacob's scent but to Renesmee it had only ever been alluring. Carlisle had suggested it could be because Renesmee was half breed but Bella said it could just be because she was in love. And although they tried to hide it from her father, that was what she felt for Jacob, love. When the family had moved away from Forks twenty years earlier Renesmee had still been a child but Jacob had stayed in contact via phone and the internet.

For Renesmee's tenth birthday Bella had taken her to Iceland, where they had met Jacob and spent a week with him in a mountain cabin. After that every year they met for a four week vacation every year but the agreement was that Renesmee could only go if Lucas, Carlisle, Edward or Bella accompanied her. Jacob and Renesmee had agreed only because at least they still saw each other. Their last holiday together had been six months earlier in Tahiti with Lucas as their chaperone. Because neither Jacob as a wolf nor Renesmee and Lucas as half breeds had to avoid the sun they had spent the entire time sunbaking and swimming. Renesmee smiled as she remembered their last day at the resort.

After a morning of sunshine and fun on the beach Lucas had complained of a headache and returned to their room, leaving Jacob and Renesmee alone. They had spent the afternoon hiking through the rainforest and then Jacob had taken her to a restaurant for dinner. After dinner they had gone on a moonlit walk along the beach and it was there that they had shared their first romantic kiss. Things had progressed quickly from there and Renesmee ended up spending the night in Jacob's room, finally taking their relationship from good friends to lovers. When she had returned to their room the next morning Lucas had been waiting for her, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Enjoy yourself cousin?" he had teased. It was with that statement that Renesmee realised Lucas had never had a headache but wanted to give them an opportunity to be alone.

Since that night Renesmee could barely focus on anything except the feel of Jacob's lips on hers and the way his touch had sent shivers through her entire body. Of course, when she was near her father she had to be extremely careful to keep Jacob from her thoughts and although she had been successful it had been a hard six months. As she thought of Jacob his scent suddenly filled her nostrils and she stood up straighter in anticipation.

She heard the rustling of leaves behind her and she turned expectantly and moments later Jacob leapt through the trees in wolf form. He gave a wolfy grin when he saw her and disappeared behind a tree and moments later reappeared in human form.

"Nessie!" he gasped as he rushed towards her.

"Oh Jake, I've missed you," Renesmee cried as she flung herself into his waiting arms.

"I've missed you too," Jacob murmured and pulled her close. She looked up at him and he leaned down and their lips met passionately as the agony of their months apart slipped away.

**XXX**

As the suns first rays began to bath the forest Renesmee raced through the trees, anxious to get back to the house. Entwined in Jacob's arms she had lost track of time and she didn't realise how long she had been gone until the sun had started to rise. When she reached the edge of the yard she moved through the trees to the back of the house and snuck up to the back stairs. She hoped to slip into the kitchen unnoticed and when she entered the room and saw it was empty she let out a sigh of relief.

"Lucky for you they are still out hunting," a voice said and Renesmee jumped as Alice walked out of the laundry, a smirk on her face.

"Who?' Renesmee squeaked.

"Your parents and grandparents," Alice smiled. "It's only my kids, myself and Aunty Rose home."

"Are you going to tell my parents?" Renesmee asked softly.

"Of course I won't," Alice assured her. "I knew you were safe. Your future disappeared. I figured you were with Jacob."

"I was," Renesmee grinned.

"And from that look I think I am glad you disappear when you are with him," Alice giggled.

"You aren't mad at me?" Renesmee asked.

"Of course I'm not," Alice smiled. "You are an adult and we've known since your birth that you would end up with Jacob."

"Then you'll help me tell my parents I want to be with him?" Renesmee asked hopefully.

"Not a chance," Alice laughed. "You are on your own on that one. But I will keep your secret until you do tell them."

"Thank you Aunty Alice," Renesmee grinned and raced over to hug Alice.

**XXX**

Over the next few days the family stayed close to the house and got reacquainted with each other again. Renesmee snuck out as often as she could to see Jacob and Alice always helped her and covered for her. Brandon and Sierra were still under grounding but luckily because the family were all staying close to the house Jasper didn't notice the children weren't going out much. Alice had filled Oliver in on their punishment so when they did need to hunt he took them and made sure they only hunted and then went straight home.

One evening most of the family members were relaxing in the living room when Esme and Rosalie came down the stairs together. They stopped as they look at the group scattered around the room and everyone sensed they had something to say and the chatter eased off into silence.

"Yes darling?" Carlisle asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Esme assured him as she and Rosalie walked over to sit with the group. "Rose and I were just discussing tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Emmett frowned.

"It is Letty's birthday," Rosalie reminded him. "And Lucas' too."

"That's right," Angel grinned. "You were both born on the same day."

"We thought we'd organise a family event," Esme suggested. "And the weather forecasts are predicting rain. If it is enough, maybe we should have a baseball game?"

"Alice?" Rosalie asked and all eyes turned to Alice.

"Yes, it will be a big storm, not just showers," Alice smirked. "Perfect weather for a baseball game."

"Excellent," Rosalie grinned and looked over at Letty and Lucas. "What do the two of you think?"

"Sounds good," Lucas nodded.

"I agree," Letty smiled.

"What about our tradition though?" Angel frowned.

"What tradition?" Carlisle asked.

"Every year Angel takes Letty out for dinner," Rosalie explained. "Obviously that holds no appeal for Emmett or Jackson or me."

"You could still do that," Esme offered. "If have a baseball game in the afternoon you could go out for dinner tomorrow night."

"That would work," Angel agreed.

"Lucas could come too?" Letty suggested. "And Brandon and Sierra and Nessie if they want to."

"I've got plans tomorrow night," Renesmee said quickly.

"Well the others then," Letty said easily.

"If they want to," Angel agreed.

"Sounds like fun," Lucas nodded.

"Brandon, Sierra?" Angel prodded.

"I don't know if we can," Brandon murmured and glanced at their parents, Alice in particular.

"I don't suppose it's a problem going out with your cousins," Jasper answered, before Alice could say a word. "If you hunt in the morning being near the humans won't be too much of a temptation. Just make sure it is somewhere quiet."

"Mom?" Sierra asked, knowing with their grounding Alice wouldn't allow them to go.

"It's your cousins' birthdays, of course you can go," Alice smiled.

"Cool," Brandon grinned and Alice knew she had made the right decision when she saw the happiness on both her children's faces.

**XXX**

Letty was snuggled in the warm cocoon of her blankets, a sliver of the early morning sun's rays slipping through the curtains to light the bedroom. She had heard Angel get up a little earlier but hadn't wanted to leave the warmth of her own bed. The bedroom door opened and closed and before Letty could check who had walked in a body landed on top of hers.

"Happy birthday little sis!" Angel squealed as she reached under the blankets and tickled Letty.

"Angel!" Letty laughed happily as she wriggled. The two sisters laughed together for a moment and then Angel sat back so Letty could get out from under the covers. Once she had sat up, Letty noticed their parents standing near the door and she smiled at them.

"Happy birthday baby girl," Emmett grinned.

"Thanks Daddy," Letty smiled and jumped off the bed and walked over to hug him. She nestled into his embrace, always feeling safe and loved when she was snuggled in her father's arms.

"Here's a little something from your father and I," Rosalie added and held a box out to Letty. "Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thanks," Letty grinned and slipped out of Emmett's arms and took the wrapped box from Rosalie. She opened it eagerly to reveal a deep red velvet box and she quickly snapped it open. Inside a silver watch and bangle set lay on a bed of red satin and her eyes went wide when she saw it.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome baby," Rosalie smiled and Letty leaned over and kissed each of her parent's cheeks. "The rest of the family would like to see you downstairs. I think you have more presents to open."

"I'll just get dressed and I'll be down," Letty nodded. The others left the room and Letty walked over to her wardrobe and hurried to get dressed, not wanting to keep the others waiting. When she stepped out of the bedroom, Jackson was standing in the hallway waiting for her and he smiled when he saw her.

"Happy birthday princess," he said as he leaned down to hug her. When he stepped back he handed her a wrapped gift and she glanced up at him. "I would rather give you your gift in private, I hope that is all right?"

"Its fine," Letty grinned and accepted the package. She opened it carefully and inside was another velvet box, this one black. Letty glanced at Jackson and she smiled at the eager, expectant look on his face.

"Open it," he urged her. She gently opened the box and gasped when she saw a bracelet sitting inside. It was silver with chunky links, and the clasp was a silver heart with a ruby nestled in it.

"I had it engraved with your name," Jackson added and reached over to lift the heart and turn it over. Sure enough, on the back her name was engraved and she smiled as she looked up at him.

"Thank you Uncle," she whispered in awe. "It's gorgeous."

"You are welcome," Jackson smiled. Letty lifted the bracelet from the box and Jackson took it from her and helped her put it on her wrist. Once it was on she held her arm out to look at it and she could see the happiness on her Uncle's face.

"We should get downstairs, the others are waiting," Jackson murmured. Letty nodded her head and together they walked downstairs.

**XXX**

For the rest of the morning Letty and Lucas were showered in presents and well wishes from the rest of the family. As well as the jewellery from her parents and uncle Letty had received clothes and makeup from the Whitlock family, some books from Edward, Bella and Renesmee and shopping vouchers from a store in Port Angeles from Carlisle, Esme and Lucas. By far her favourite gift was from Angel, who had got Letty the hot pink laptop she had been wanting for months. Lucas had his own stash of gifts and it was obvious they had both been very spoiled.

"The storm is going to hit in an hour," Alice announced suddenly in the early afternoon.

"We should get ready then," Rosalie grinned.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Letty squealed. All the half breed children had heard about the baseball games the family used to have but none of them had yet to play.

"Why doesn't everyone go get ready and we'll meet out the front in half an hour?" Carlisle suggested.

The group all agreed and moved off to their own rooms to get changed and ready for the game. Exactly half an hour later most of the family were standing on the front lawn waiting. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared into the garage and they returned a few moments later carrying the baseball gear.

"I told you we had stashed it in there somewhere," Emmett grinned triumphantly.

"Where was it?" Carlisle asked.

"Up in the rafters," Edward told him.

"Are we ready then?" Lucas asked eagerly.

"We're ready," Edward nodded and the family all moved together out towards the clearing where so many Cullen baseball games had taken place.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to Tilli Roxs, twilightstATu, Smiley Alice, Marshmellow, ja4ever, note4, usagiharuka, alsionchristina127 and kirby01 for your reviews._

_I hope the conversation the children have in this chapter answers a few of the questions I got in the reviews about what they all have been doing with their time and where their money comes from._

**XXX**

When they reached the clearing Edward and Emmett quickly set up the field and then they walked back to where the rest of the family was gathered.

"How are we doing this?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"We'll need two teams," Carlisle decided. "I'll lead one, Edward can lead the other. I guess we pick a person one at a time."

"I'll take Alice," Edward said quickly. Alice giggled and skipped over to Edward's side as the rest of the family laughed.

"Lucas," Carlisle smiled.

"Bella," Edward countered.

"Emmett," Carlisle smirked and Emmett rushed over eagerly to join Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward?" Alice whispered and he turned to look at her as she pouted up at him.

"_Pick Jazz, please_?" she begged in her thoughts.

"Jasper," Edward laughed and Jasper grinned as he walked over to join the team.

"Rose," Carlisle grinned and so it continued until everyone's name had been called. Nessie, Oliver, Jackson and Sierra joined Edward's team and Letty, Angel, Stella and Brandon joined Carlisle's team. Esme offered to take her old position as umpire to keep them honest and she also promised to give the children who had never played some guidance.

"So how do we play?" Brandon asked once the teams had been picked.

"Jasper!" Emmett groaned. "Did you teach your son anything?"

"We've been living in the mountains, when was I supposed to teach him how to play baseball?" Jasper laughed.

"It's easy," Carlisle assured the children. "Our team will bat first. You hit the ball with the bat and run the bases." As he spoke he pointed out the direction they ran in. "The other team will be spread around the field trying to catch the ball. You'll all catch on quickly, I'm sure."

Edward's team moved out around the field and Alice stepped up to the pitcher's plate. Carlisle's team decided that Emmett would go first and he stepped up to bat as he grinned at Alice.

"Bring it little one," he smirked.

"Oh, I will," Alice laughed. The children watched with interest as Alice delivered a perfect pitch and Emmett swung at it, the bat and ball connecting with a thunderous crack.

"Yes!" Emmett screamed and threw the bat down as he raced towards the first base. The ball had disappeared through the trees, with Edward after it and seconds later Edward returned with the ball in hand. He held it up triumphantly and the family all laughed.

"Out!" Esme called.

"You have to be kidding me!" Emmett grumbled.

"Nothing has changed Emmett," Edward smirked as he threw the ball back to Alice. As Rosalie stepped up to the plate to bat next Esme explained to the children why Emmett was out and took the opportunity to explain a few of the rules. They were all intelligent children and caught on quickly and before they realised it the afternoon had passed and the game wound down.

The storm clouds started to recede and Carlisle suggested they finish up the game and return to the house. They all agreed and collected up the gear but they had all had an amazing afternoon.

**XXX**

Later that evening Lucas, Brandon, Sierra, Angel and Letty said goodbye to their parents and headed out to the garage where Carlisle's car was waiting for them. Lucas unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's seat and waited while Brandon got in the passenger seat and the girls climbed in the back.

"So where are we going?' Lucas asked as he pulled away from the house.

"Seattle," Angel told him. "I checked out some places on the net this morning. There is a new restaurant there. I booked us in for eight. It sounds amazing."

"Well, once we get into Seattle give me directions," Lucas told her. "We have plenty of time."

"I will," Angel promised and settled back to gossip with her sister and cousin as the car sped towards Seattle.

**XXX**

Lucas found the restaurant that Angel had picked easily and managed to get a park just down the road from it. The group walked quickly through the night streets to the restaurant and slipped inside and were seated at a table near a large window. Once they were settled and their meals had been ordered Letty glanced at Lucas and gave him a smile before speaking.

"It must be so exciting living in Volterra," Letty murmured. "Tell us about it?"

"I suppose it can be exciting," Lucas admitted. "I don't have that much to do with the politics and decisions about our world. My father and Edward are usually locked away in council sessions all day every day. I only really know about things they tell me or things my mother teaches me."

"And you live with traditional vampires?" Letty asked.

"There are traditional vampires there," Lucas nodded. "I don't have much to do with them though. Our family has its own private wing and Nessie and I spend most of our time there. Our parents don't like us leaving the area unless one of them are with us. But the traditional vampires I have met don't seem that different from us."

"Do they feed on humans there?" Letty whispered.

"No," Lucas laughed. "There is a law that vampires cannot feed within five hundred miles of Volterra. That goes for us as well as the traditional vampires. I've never seen them feeding."

"What do you all do over there?" Angel asked with interest.

"Well, like I said my father and Edward are busy with the council," Lucas smiled. "My mother home schools Nessie and I. Sometimes Bella helps her but she is like the personal assistant of the council so she isn't around as much as Mom. My Mom has set up a classroom in our wing and Nessie and I spend most of our days there."

"We have to study every day too," Letty nodded. "Our Mom has done the same as yours. We have a classroom in our house where we are expected to spend six hours a day studying."

"What do your uncle and father do all day?" Lucas asked.

"When they are home not much," Letty admitted. "But they are away a lot."

"They technically work for the council too," Angel explained further. "If there is a vampire out of control and risking exposure of our kind anywhere on this side of the world they go deal with them."

"Does your Dad do that too?" Letty asked as she turned to look at Sierra and Brandon.

"Our brother, Oliver, does," Brandon replied. "But Dad doesn't. It's our Dad that teaches us. Stella helps him but our Mom is busy with other things."

"What does she do?" Letty asked.

"Our Mom runs the household and spends her days online doing investments and trading stocks," Brandon smiled.

"She's very good at it," Sierra grinned.

"Of course, her visions," Lucas laughed.

"Exactly," Sierra nodded. "According to Dad, our mother makes most of the Cullen money these days."

"That explains why we always have money but no one ever seems to go out and earn it," Letty laughed.

"That's why," Sierra nodded and the conversation halted as the waiter arrived with their meals. When they had all received their food they started to eat as the conversation moved to comparisons of the places they lived and the childhoods they had.

**XXX**

After the group had left the restaurant they were walking down the street in the direction of the car when Sierra suddenly grabbed Brandon's arm excitedly.

"Oh Brandon, can we?" she gasped quickly. Brandon sensed her excitement and grinned at her and then followed her gaze to a club on the other side of the road.

"I guess so," Brandon smiled and looked at the others. "Have you girls ever been to a club before?"

"No," Angel admitted.

"You don't know what you are missing!" Sierra squealed. "Let's go."

"I don't know," Angel murmured. "I don't think my parents would like me taking Letty somewhere like that."

"We'll look after her," Brandon assured her.

"Please Angel?" Letty begged. "It's my birthday!" 

"I don't think it's a good idea," Angel shook her head.

"Angel!" Letty pouted sadly.

"Oh okay," Angel sighed. "But you stay with one of us at all times."

"I will!" Letty promised excitedly. Sierra laughed and linked her arm with Letty's and the two girls raced off towards the club.

"Hey, wait for us!" Brandon called out and took off after them and Angel glanced at Lucas.

"Have you ever been to a club before?" Angel asked.

"A couple of times up in Alaska," Lucas answered. "When I went to visit the Whitlocks."

"Brandon and Sierra go all the time then?" Angel asked.

"All the time," Lucas nodded as they hurried to catch up with the others.

**XXX**

Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Bella were sitting in the living room relaxing when Rosalie noticed that Alice had drifted away from the conversation and her eyes had glazed over.

"Alice, what do you see?" Rosalie asked gently.

"Oh, what? Umm nothing," Alice stammered but all the women noticed she looked angry.

"Is everything okay Alice?" Esme asked gently.

"Yes, everything is fine," Alice replied tightly. "I just need to go speak with Oliver." Without explaining further Alice jumped to her feet and hurried out of the room as the other three women watched her go worriedly.

**XXX**

Oliver was in the bedroom he and Stella had been given, lying on the bed with Stella snuggled in his arms. She rolled closer into him and turned to look into his eyes as she started to speak.

"Oliver, let's go out into the forest," she murmured huskily.

"I like the sound….." Oliver started but his words cut off as his eyes glazed over.

"Oliver?" Stella whispered worriedly. His eyes refocused and he looked at her sadly.

"There has been a change of plans," he sighed.

"What did you see?" Stella asked, knowing it would somehow affect them directly. In the years that the family had been separated the Whitlock coven had discovered Oliver's visions didn't work exactly like Alice's. They had known he didn't have them as frequently as Alice but they had also worked out that Oliver only had visions of events that directly affected him. It explained why for years Alice had seen things that Oliver couldn't.

"Brandon and Sierra have taken the other teenagers to a club," Oliver sighed.

"And you saw it?" Stella frowned.

"Just now," Oliver nodded. "Mom has seen it and is on her way up here to ask me to go get them."

"Oh, I see," Stella sighed, knowing it was Alice's decision that had given Oliver his vision, not Brandon and Sierra's. There was a knock on the door and Oliver kissed the top of Stella's head before getting to his feet and walking over to the door and opening it.

"You've seen it," Alice smiled knowingly.

"Yes, I'm on my way," Oliver nodded.

"You've seen where?" Alice asked.

"Yes Mom," Oliver assured her. "Stell and I will go get them. Where's Jazz?"

"Out the back wrestling with Emmett," Alice told him. "If you go out the front he won't see you leave."

"And we aren't telling him again?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Alice admitted. "I can't keep hiding it from him. Go get them and bring them home. I'll decide what to do while you're gone."

"We won't be long," Oliver promised her and leaned down and kissed his mother's cheek as Stella walked over to join them. He took Stella's hand in his and led her downstairs and out of the house. Alice knew he would find his younger siblings and bring them safely home again but deep down she knew it was time to tell Jasper about their children's indiscretions.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to Lindsabelle, deltagirl74, alisonchristina127, twilight'stATu, Marshmellow and aurike for your reviews._

_Aurike-I am going with the idea that Alice is doing the earning for them all because they are still one big family although they have split into smaller groups (covens) now._

**XXX**

Once they had entered the club Lucas led Angel over to a spare table and they sat down. Brandon, Sierra and Letty had disappeared into the throbbing crowd on the dance floor and Angel's eyes were locked on the group as she struggled to find her sister.

"I don't see Letty anywhere," Angel frowned worriedly.

"She was with Sierra," Lucas murmured. "I'm sure she is okay."

"I'm glad you are," Angel snapped lightly. "I never should have let her come in here. My parents will kill me."

"You are really that worried about her?" Lucas asked.

"She's my little sister," Angel nodded. "I don't like this."

"I'll find her for you," Lucas promised as he got to his feet. "Wait here, don't move."

Angel nodded her head and Lucas walked off and moments later disappeared into the crowd. Angel looked around worriedly, sorry she had ever agreed to going into the club. The longer Lucas was gone the more worried she became and she was close to ringing her parents or her uncle and confessing everything so they would come and pick the girls up when Lucas stepped back out of the crowd. Angel felt her relief flood her when she saw Letty by Lucas' side and Brandon behind her.

"Here we are," Lucas smiled at Angel as the group sat down at the table with her. Angel nodded her head to convey her thanks and turned to look at Letty.

"I was just dancing," Letty pouted. "Brandon was right there with me."

"I was worried," Angel shrugged.

"I was looking out for her," Brandon assured her. As they spoke Sierra danced out of the crowd and walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"It's packed tonight," she grinned as she stepped up next to Brandon. "Wanna have some fun bro?"

"A little competition?" Brandon smirked knowingly.

"You've got it," Sierra laughed.

"Yeah, you're on," Brandon nodded and got to his feet again.

Sierra glanced at Letty and winked at her and then linked her arm around Brandon's and the two siblings walked back towards the crowd. They stood together looking at the people and talking as the others watched them and Angel's jaw dropped when Sierra skipped away from Brandon and straight up to a human guy that was standing with his friends. Sierra barely said two words to him before pulling him onto the dance floor and Angel noticed that Brandon had done the same thing with a human woman.

"What are they doing?" Angel frowned.

"It's a game they play," Lucas sighed. "You know they are both gifted?"

"Yeah, the emotion thing," Angel nodded.

"They have this competition," Lucas explained. "It's one of the main reasons they come clubbing. How many humans they can seduce in an hour. Unless it's changed since I last visited them Sierra holds the record. She seduced twenty-six guys in one hour last summer."

"They don't….." Angel murmured but broke off as she glanced at Letty beside her.

"No they don't follow through," Lucas assured her, knowing what she was asking. "But sometimes things can get a little hairy. Brandon has had to save Sierra from an over amorous guy quite a few times."

"Why would they do something so dangerous?" Angel frowned.

"They get bored," Lucas shrugged as he glanced at Sierra and Brandon on the dance floor with their respective catches.

"I don't think they will be bored much longer," Letty murmured. "And I think we are all in a lot of trouble."

"Why?" Lucas frowned.

"Oliver is here," Letty whispered and pointed towards the door. Angel and Lucas quickly turned to look and Lucas let out a groan when he saw his friend's older brother standing there. Stella was right behind Oliver and as the younger ones looked their way Oliver's eyes locked on them.

"We've been spotted," Lucas warned the girls as Oliver and Stella moved quickly towards them, as fast as they could with the humans all around them.

"Lucas, Angel, Letty," Oliver growled as he reached them. "Where are Brandon and Sierra?"

"They're dancing," Letty gulped fearfully, seeing how angry Oliver was. Oliver turned towards the dance floor, his eyes scanning all the throbbing bodies until they landed on Sierra. She was dancing provocatively with the human guy she had picked out and Oliver bristled with anger.

"Stella, get these kids out to the car," Oliver snarled and stalked off towards his baby sister.

"Come on guys," Stella sighed tiredly and waited while Lucas, Angel and Letty got to their feet before she herded them out of the club.

**XXX**

Edward walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Bella sitting talking to Esme and Rosalie. She looked up as he entered the room and smiled back and he walked over to stand by her side.

"I was wondering if I could steal my wife away for a while?" he grinned as he held his hand out to her. "I thought we could go hunting?"

"Of course," Esme laughed. Bella said goodbye to Rosalie and Esme and put her hand in Edward's and they walked out of the house together. Once they had stepped into the forest Bella glanced at Edward and noticed he seemed preoccupied.

"Is something wrong?" Bella frowned.

"The rest of the family has some things to sort out," Edward explained. "It isn't anything to do with us so I thought we should give them some space."

"What things?" Bella asked.

"The children went to a club," Edward sighed. "Alice has seen it and sent Oliver to fetch them but she is wrestling with the decision of what to tell the others. Brandon and Sierra have been doing it a lot and she has been hiding it from Jasper. If she tells them all things are going to get bad. I thought we should give them the space."

"Poor Alice," Bella whispered. "Jazz will not be happy, or anyone else. I am so glad Nessie is older and staying away from the other kids."

"Me too," Edward nodded and they turned and headed deeper into the forest to get away from the family.

**XXX**

Stella was sitting in the passenger seat of Oliver's car with the three teenagers nestled in the back seat when she saw Oliver walking out of the club, a firm grip on both Brandon and Sierra's arms. He dragged them over to the car and shoved them towards the doors.

"Get in," Oliver growled angrily and the two young teenagers stood still in fear. "Now!" Brandon and Sierra scrambled into the back of the car and didn't look at Lucas, Angel and Letty as Oliver got into the driver's seat.

"Do Mom and Dad know about this?" Brandon asked bravely from the back seat.

"Mom does," Oliver snapped. "When will you two learn that Mom sees everything? She really doesn't need the crap you put her through."

"But Daddy doesn't know?" Sierra asked in a whisper.

"By now he might," Oliver threatened. "Mom and I are both tired of covering for the two of you. Not only is it dangerous to come to a place like this but you have broken Mom's trust in you again! I am sick and tired of you brats hurting Mom. Do either of you have any idea what you are putting her through? How scared and worried she gets when she sees visions of you like this? Or how it hurts her to have to lie to your father? You are both selfish little snots and if I have my way Jasper will be told exactly what you have both been up to and he will punish you both harshly!"

Sierra let out a whimper and snuggled closer to Brandon and Oliver glanced at Stella and she was scared at how set his jaw was as he started the car.

"Just wait until we get home," Oliver added and with his threat hanging heavy in the air he pulled the car out and drove off towards home.

**XXX**

Edward and Bella were running through the forest, hand in hand, when Edward suddenly stopped cold.

"Edward?" Bella frowned as she looked up at him. His face was a mask of anger and his head snapped to look to the left.

"I'll kill him!" Edward growled and dropped Bella's hand and raced off in that direction.

"Edward, wait!" Bella yelled and raced off after him.

As they ran through the trees Bella called after Edward repeatedly but he seemed zoned into something else and didn't even seem to hear her. Bella had just managed to step up beside him as they burst into a clearing. Bella's eyes went wide when she saw Jacob and Renesmee snuggled together on the ground, their lips locked, Jacob's shirt discarded on the ground beside them and Renesmee's skirt bunch up around her waist.

"Jacob, run!" Bella screamed as Edward raced towards them. Jacob and Renesmee broke apart and Jacob jumped to his feet. He seemed to square up, ready to take Edward's assault and Bella groaned as she followed Edward.

"No Jacob, run!" Bella yelled. Renesmee looked in shock at her approaching parents before turning her terror filled eyes to Jacob.

"Jacob, run!" Renesmee begged quickly. "Get back over the line. I'll talk to Dad and calm him down."

"But Nessie…" Jacob started.

"Jacob, run, please!" Renesmee gasped.

"Okay," Jacob sighed. "Call me?"

"I will," Renesmee promised and jumped to her feet as Jacob turned and raced into the trees.

"Jacob!" Edward roared as he reached Renesmee and she quickly stepped in front of her father to stop him pursuing Jacob.

"Daddy, don't please?" she begged and Bella raced up and grabbed Edward's arm as he glared down at their daughter.

**XXX**

Alice had been sitting on the bed in Oliver and Stella's room, trying to decide what she should do and even though the outcome she saw showed her things would get nasty she knew she had to tell Jasper. She took a deep breath in to calm herself and then got to her feet and walked resolutely downstairs. Jasper and the other men had now joined Esme and Rosalie in the living room and as soon as Alice stepped into the room Jasper's eyes snapped to her.

"What is it sweetheart?" he gasped as he jumped to his feet and raced to her side.

"I need to talk to you," Alice whispered and glanced at the others. "All of you."

"What's wrong Alice?" Esme frowned worriedly.

"It's the children," Alice sighed and sank down on the couch beside Rosalie. "Rose, Esme, I am so sorry. If I had known they would do this I never would have allowed my children to go out with yours."

"What's happened to them?" Jackson asked in alarm.

"Nothing life threatening," Alice assured them quickly. "Oliver and Stella have gone to get them and they are bringing them all home now. They are safe."

"What happened?" Emmett demanded.

"Brandon and Sierra convinced Letty, Angel and Lucas to go to a club," Alice sighed.

"They went where?" Rosalie gasped.

"But they are safe now?" Jackson asked. "Oliver has them?"

"Oliver has them," Alice nodded.

"I thought we handled this a couple of years ago," Jasper sighed. "I forbade them from going back."

"I know Jazz," Alice whispered and everyone noticed the fear in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Jazz. I thought you overreacted that night. I was scared you were going to kill Brandon for taking See there. They have done it again since, a lot, but I've kept it from you."

"You kept it from me?" Jasper repeated and his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "How many times has this happened?"

"Six times," Alice whispered. "I see when they go and I send Oliver to get them. I ground them and Oliver scolds them. I thought the last time they really listened."

"Obviously not," Jasper snapped. "So you have been lying to me and you have been teaching my children to lie to me too?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Alice murmured. "I'm sorry Jazz. I was trying to protect them."

"From me?" Jasper growled.

"They're back!" Emmett growled as they all heard the crunch of tires on the gravel driveway.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered.

"We'll discuss it later," Jasper snapped harshly, his attention now turned to the front door. Moments later the door opened and Oliver and Stella walked in with the five scared teenagers behind them.

"I'm guessing Mom told you all," Oliver murmured when he saw the group of angry parents.

"I did," Alice whispered.

"Lucas, come with us," Carlisle said abruptly and took Esme's hand and walked towards the stairs. Lucas glanced at Angel and quickly followed his parents upstairs and Angel turned to look at her own parents. She wasn't sure who to be more scared of. Emmett's face was a mask of pain and anger but Rosalie's expression was pure fury.

"Upstairs, now!" Rosalie hissed and Angel and Letty both raced to the stairs and scampered up to their room. Rosalie stormed up behind them with Emmett only a couple of paces behind her and Jackson glanced at the others.

"I'll leave you to it," Jackson murmured and hurried up to join his sister, knowing his nieces deserved punishing but wanting to make sure Rosalie wasn't too harsh.

Once the Whitlock family was alone Jasper let his angry glare skim across each of them before it settled on Brandon and Sierra.

"Sit down!" he snarled angrily and Brandon and Sierra rushed over to a couch and sat down together, both of them feeling Jasper's anger.

"All of you!" Jasper added and turned his glare to Alice and Oliver. Oliver, Alice and Stella walked over and sat down too and Jasper stood before his family, his anger and fury flowing from him as they all looked at him in fear, waiting for the onslaught they knew was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to taramisu100, deltagirl74, twilightcrazyXx, Marshmellow, aurike, Tilli Roxs, ja4ever, Lindsabelle, twilightstATu, Smiley Alice and sarah for your reviews._

_Taramisu100- hope this chapter answers your questions a little_

_Sarah- this story will include a little more about the other characters than the other ones did but it will still be Jasper and Alice focused and most of the planned storylines will centre around their children when it isn't about them._

**XXX**

Lucas followed his parents into their bedroom and closed the door behind them before turning to face them. Esme was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him nervously while Carlisle stood beside her, his hand resting on Esme's shoulder.

"What happened son?" Carlisle asked softly and Lucas looked at him wide-eyed for a moment, unable to believe his father wasn't getting angry at him.

"Umm, Brandon and See wanted to go to the club," Lucas started but didn't hide behind his friends for long. "I agreed to go too. I didn't want our group splitting up. I don't see why everyone is angry. What did we do wrong?"

"Technically nothing," Carlisle sighed.

"Then why are all the other parents mad?" Lucas asked.

"Because a nightclub is filled with humans," Carlisle explained. "And you younger ones do not have the experience fighting the thirst around humans that us older vampires do. One of you could easily have slipped."

"I didn't think of that," Lucas nodded. "I suppose it was a little silly."

"Did you consume any alcohol?" Esme asked quietly.

"No Mom," Lucas assured her. "The others danced a bit but I just sat at the table with Angel the whole time. That was it, honest."

"I believe you," Esme smiled.

"And Brandon and Sierra have been in trouble for this kind of thing before," Carlisle added. "I think their parents will be pretty firm in their punishments."

"What about me?" Lucas asked. "Am I being punished?"

"No, I don't think so," Carlisle murmured as he glanced at Esme and she nodded her head to let him know she agreed with him. "You admit it was silly and now you understand why places like that are not a good idea for our kind. You didn't really do anything wrong, just unwise. I suspect your friends won't be allowed out for a while anyway so not being able to do anything with them will be punishment enough. You will get nothing further from us."

"Thank you Dad," Lucas smiled, glad his parents were reasonable but he had a feeling his friends wouldn't fare so well.

**XXX**

"What the hell were you doing?" Edward demanded as he continued to glare down at his daughter.

"You have known Jacob and I would be together since I was born," Renesmee pouted boldly.

"When you are an adult!" Edward fumed.

"Daddy, I am an adult!" Renesmee snapped.

"You are too young to be carrying on with a man," Edward argued.

"You can't protect me forever!" Renesmee yelled. "Jacob loves me, he won't hurt me."

"You are still too young," Edward said stubbornly.

"I'll be too young when I'm one hundred if you have your way!" Renesmee cried.

"Nessie, that's enough," Bella sighed as she stepped between them. "Go home, we can talk about it later."

"But Mom…" Renesmee started.

"Go home," Bella said firmly. "Your father and I will be there soon." Renesmee glanced at her mother but wisely kept her mouth shut and turned and walked away from them and once they were alone Bella turned to look up at Edward.

"We knew she would get together with Jacob one day," Bella pointed out softly.

"I know, but…." Edward murmured and Bella cut him off.

"She is an adult now Edward," Bella added. "She is old enough to make her own decisions."

"But, she…" Edward tried again.

"She is responsible and mature," Bella said calmly. "They love each other and they will be together whether we like it or not. Charlie tried to keep us apart and it didn't work did it?"

"Well, no," Edward admitted.

"We have to let her grow up and build her own life," Bella smiled. "And part of that is falling in love. Don't spoil it for her. Please, Edward."

"I know, you are right," Edward sighed.

"Of course I am," Bella grinned and took his hand in hers and leaned up to kiss him before leading him back to the house to find Renesmee.

**XXX**

When Rosalie, Emmett and Jackson entered Angel and Letty's room the two girls were sitting side by side on Angel's bed. As soon as they saw their parents and uncle Angel got to her feet and took a step closer to them.

"Mom, Dad, I am so sorry," Angel gushed quickly. "I knew it was a bad idea. As soon as we got there I made sure Letty stayed with me and I wanted to leave."

"If you knew it was such a bad idea why did you take your sister there in the first place?" Rosalie demanded.

"It was her birthday," Angel sighed. "I didn't want to spoil her fun."

"I wanted to go Mom," Letty added and stood up next to her sister, not wanting her to take the full wrath of Rosalie. "I made Angel do it."

"I sincerely doubt you could force your sister to do anything," Rosalie growled.

"Do the two of you realise what could have happened there?" Emmett demanded angrily. "Any of you could have slipped and exposed us all. That many humans so close, there is no telling what you could have done."

"We didn't think of that," Angel murmured.

"We didn't even notice them," Letty added. "Their scent I mean. None of us were tempted."

"That doesn't change the fact you shouldn't have gone somewhere like that," Rosalie growled. "You may have adult bodies and have lived for twenty years but those years have been sheltered. You don't know the things that are out there. One of you slipping wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. You could have met up with one of our kind. You don't know how to defend yourselves. What if you had been attacked?"

"We had Lucas and Brandon with us," Letty argued.

"Mere children!" Rosalie roared.

"We didn't think Mom," Angel murmured, not wanting to provoke her mother's anger.

"You damn well didn't," Rosalie agreed. "Do you see now how stupid it was?"

"Yes," Angel nodded.

"I guess so," Letty mumbled.

"For the rest of our stay here you are not to go anywhere with any of the other kids unless an adult is with you," Rosalie said firmly.

"And that means your mother, me or your uncle," Emmett added. "Not even hunting."

"We have to hunt with you?" Angel frowned.

"Exactly," Rosalie nodded. "You lost your right to freedom by making stupid decisions. You are grounded until we go home."

"Okay," Angel murmured sadly.

"Letty?" Rosalie pushed.

"Yes Mom," Letty nodded.

"Good, now get to bed," Rosalie snapped and turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

"You're Mom and I are very disappointed in you both," Emmett added. "Particularly you Angel." He turned and followed Rosalie and Jackson sighed as he watched his two sad nieces sit back down on the bed.

"It won't be too bad girls," Jackson smiled sadly at them. "I'll take you hunting whenever you want."

"Mom is so mad," Letty whispered.

"You scared her," Jackson sighed. "She went through so much to have you both the thought of losing you frightens her. She'll calm down. It's only because she loves you so much."

"I know," Angel nodded.

"Good night girls," Jackson smiled at them and walked out of the room to let them get ready for bed.

**XXX**

When Edward and Bella returned to the house they had decided that Bella would speak to Renesmee and give her their permission to continue seeing Jacob. Edward sensed the Whitlock family in the living room and guided Bella in the back door and they discretely disappeared upstairs. Edward headed to their room and Bella found Renesmee in her own room.

"Is Dad still mad?" Renesmee asked carefully.

"Confused," Bella corrected. "I don't think he realised you were all grown up until today."

"Jacob and I weren't doing anything wrong," Renesmee frowned.

"I know that," Bella smiled at her. "And so does your father. He just has to accept that you are an adult now."

"You can help him with that?" Renesmee grinned.

"I can try," Bella laughed.

"And I can still see Jacob?" Renesmee asked hopefully.

"Of course you can," Bella nodded. "Just tell Jake to stay away from the house for a while. Let your father accept al this first. It's a lot for him to deal with but he will come around."

"I better call Jacob and let him know," Renesmee grinned.

"I'll leave you to it," Bella smiled and stood up, her smile broadening as she realised the expression on Renesmee's face was pure happiness and love.

**XXX**

"Brandon, Sierra," Jasper started in a dangerous voice. "I believe I made my feelings clear two years ago about the two of you going to human clubs. And I understand that you have blatantly ignored me and continued to do so. Is there a reason?"

"Its fun Daddy," Sierra pouted and Alice let out a groan.

"Its fun?" Jasper repeated in disbelief. "You defied me because it is fun?"

"Well no," Sierra stammered. "I just mean going to the clubs is fun. We didn't want to disobey you Daddy."

"Then why did you?" Jasper roared.

"Because we are bored!" Sierra yelled back as she jumped to her feet. "All we do is study our lessons and hang out at the house with you and Mom and Oliver and Stella. We only leave the house when we hunt. You don't let us do anything!"

"You have your cousins here now," Jasper argued.

"To do what?" Sierra frowned. "Play stupid baseball? Have chess and card games. We don't have lives Daddy, we are just existing. We have never done anything outside the family. Even you used to go to school and college. And Mom's told us all the stories about trips you took and places you went. Why can't we do that?"

"So you defy my orders to try and get more freedom?" Jasper asked.

"Well no, that doesn't make any sense," Sierra sighed. "But we are bored. That's why we go to the clubs."

"I forbid you to go there," Jasper snapped. "I told you explicitly not to and you went behind my back and did it anyway!" 

"That was wrong," Brandon admitted and grabbed Sierra's hand and pulled her back down to sit beside him, knowing her fiery temper wouldn't get them anywhere.

"You obviously didn't think so," Jasper snarled. "I have a good mind to pack you both up and take you back to Denali right now."

"Daddy, no!" Sierra gasped. "Please?"

"I don't suppose it will do any good," Jasper sighed. "You have been doing this there as well. But you will both be punished. Neither of you are to leave this house without your mother or I. No exceptions. Brandon? You can forget about the new car you wanted for your twenty-first birthday. Sierra, you won't be going to spend the summer with the McCarty's like you had asked. Your mother had already arranged it as a treat for you but after this incident we can't trust you. I'll inform Rose in the morning."

"Dad!" Sierra whined.

"Do you want more?" Jasper growled. "Keep pushing me Sierra."

"No Daddy," Sierra whimpered.

"Brandon, you are no longer to take your sister anywhere on your own," Jasper added. "While we are here with the others its Mom and I. When we get back to Denali the two of you are not to go out alone together. One of us or Oliver or Stella has to be with you at all times."

"Okay," Brandon nodded, knowing form his father's mood projections it was better not to argue.

"And I cannot believe you all lied to me about this," Jasper added as he glanced at Oliver, Stella and Alice.

"We're sorry Jazz," Stella whispered.

"We really are," Oliver nodded.

"I know why you did it," Jasper sighed and his eyes turned to look at Alice and they all felt the sliver of sadness slip through his anger. "Your mother asked you to."

"Jazz, Mom didn't…." Oliver started but Alice shot him a warning look that stopped him in his tracks.

"Jazz, the children don't need to hear this," Alice whispered softly.

"You're right," Jasper nodded. "Let's go outside." He turned and stormed outside and Alice sighed as she got to her feet.

"Mom?" Oliver murmured with concern.

"It's okay Oliver," Alice whispered. "I deserve what I get."

"But Mom…." Oliver protested but Alice ignored him as she followed Jasper outside.

"Daddy is really mad," Sierra whispered once they were alone.

"What did you expect?" Stella snapped harshly.

"He won't hurt Mom will he?" Brandon asked, his worry evident to the others.

"It will be all your fault if he does," Oliver growled meanly. "It was you she was covering for."

"Oliver," Stella sighed tiredly.

"No, they need to hear it," Oliver snapped. "Neither of you have thought of anyone else but yourselves. You have no idea how much you have put Mom through and now you have damaged the relationship between Mom and Jazz."

"We didn't want to do that," Sierra whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Well you have," Oliver snarled, for once ignoring her tears. "I suggest you both get to bed and think about what you have done to our family tonight."

"We won't do it again!" Sierra sobbed.

"You better not," Oliver threatened and Brandon got to his feet, gathered his sister in his arms and led her upstairs.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Oliver," Stella sighed.

"Maybe," Oliver murmured. "But maybe now they will realise they can't do things like this anymore."

"I hope so," Stella nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to twilightcrazyxX, Lindsabelle, Tilli Roxs, taramisu100, Smiley Alice, deltagirl74, Marshmellow, ja4ever, sarah, musica1514, twilight'sTAtu, Ice Jazz, note4, usagiharuka, aurike, and Cashman 626 for your reviews._

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this update posted. I've made it a little longer than my chapters normally are so I hope you enjoy._

**XXX**

Alice followed Jasper's retreating back deep into the forest until he finally stopped and turned to look at her. She let out a gasp as she felt the flood of strong emotions from him and she knew her lies had hurt him deeply this time.

"Why Alice?" Jasper gasped, like it physically hurt him to speak to her right then.

"It was wrong," Alice murmured. "I know that. I even knew it when I was doing it. I really thought you were going to kill Brandon the night we caught them at the club. I thought if I could handle it you wouldn't have to. But they don't listen to me."

"Of course they don't Alice," Jasper sighed. "You haven't taught them how to be responsible adults. You taught them to lie to get out of trouble."

"I didn't mean to," Alice gasped. "I punished them, every time. I swear Jazz. They have been grounded and they have lost important things. I was trying to be fair, to everyone."

"Everyone but me," Jasper whispered.

"Oh Jazz," Alice sobbed, realising he was right. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"I know you are," Jasper sighed and stepped closer to her. "We have to stick together sweetheart. No secrets, no lies. It hurts me that you felt you had to hide things from me."

"I just wanted us to all be happy," Alice whispered. "But keeping things from you was so hard. It didn't make things easier."

"And it won't," Jasper smiled sadly at her. "I know I overreact. I did it with you and now I'm doing it with the children. But that doesn't mean you can shut me out. Pull me up on it but don't lie to me."

"I won't," Alice promised sincerely. "I swear Jazz, I will never keep anything from you again."

"I know you won't," Jasper nodded, feeling how awful she felt about the whole thing and even though he wanted to stay angry at her he still had his basic innate need to dispel any negative feelings coming from her. "Let's forget it. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Jazz," Alice gasped and flung herself into his arms and they held each other tightly.

**XXX**

The next morning the house was quiet, and most of the children were avoiding their parents and each other. Late in the afternoon Stella decided to get some fresh air and walked out onto the back patio and she sighed when she noticed Letty sitting sullenly next to the pond.

"I guess your birthday sucked," Stella said softly as she walked over to her.

"What?" Letty frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. I enjoyed the baseball game and dinner. The rest was kind of bad though."

"It was," Stella agreed as she sat down beside her. "How bad were you and your sister punished?"

"We're grounded until we go home," Letty sighed. "We can only go out if we have Mom, Dad or Uncle Jackson with us."

"Well that isn't too bad," Stella smiled at her. "Your Uncle Jackson is pretty fun."

"He is," Letty agreed. "Do you know him well?"

"He's good friends with Oliver," Stella grinned. "And when I first joined the family he was the first one to befriend me. We used to spend hours just talking."

"I wish you had married him," Letty said and then her mouth went wide. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Stella assured her. "I love Oliver, I wouldn't be with anyone but him but Jackson is a wonderful man. I hope deep down that one day he will find himself an amazing woman to be his mate."

"Me too," Letty grinned.

"So you feel better now?" Stella asked her softly.

"A little," Letty smiled and then turned her eyes up to look at Stella. "If you knew someone was doing something that could harm them would you tell?"

"Definitely," Stella nodded, her brow furrowing with concern. "Letty, what's wrong? You can trust me."

"I know I can," Letty sighed. "When we were at the club last night Sierra and Brandon were doing something that I think could be dangerous."

"Drinking?" Stella gasped. "Drugs?"

"No," Letty admitted. "Nothing human like that. They were using their gifts. But the consequences for how they were using them could be bad. Especially for See."

"How were they using them?" Stella asked worriedly.

"They were having a competition between themselves," Letty told her. "They do it all the time according to Lucas. They manipulate the feelings of humans to seduce them. It's a game to see who can seduce the most. But that could be dangerous couldn't it?"

"Very," Stella nodded. "Don't worry Letty. You did the right thing telling me. I'll take care of it."

"You won't tell them it was me who told you will you?" Letty asked fearfully.

"Of course I won't," Stella promised and got up and walked inside.

**XXX**

Oliver was sitting in the living room with Jackson when Stella walked into the room. They both glanced up at her and Oliver immediately frowned when he saw the serious expression on her face.

"What have they done now?" Oliver sighed.

"You've seen it?" Stella asked.

"No," Oliver admitted. "But lately whenever you or my mother get that expression on your face I know it has something to do with my younger siblings."

"It does," Stella sighed.

"I knew it," Oliver groaned. "What have they done now?"

"We should discuss it privately," Stella murmured as she glanced at Jackson.

"We don't have any secrets from Jackson," Oliver shrugged.

"It's okay," Jackson smiled as he jumped to his feet. "I promise Angel and Letty I would take them hunting. They are probably impatient to get out of the house without Rose or Emmett." He flashed Stella an understanding smile and slipped out of the room and once they were alone Stella walked over and sat down beside Oliver.

"So what have they done now?" Oliver asked outright.

"I've found out why they enjoy going clubbing so much," Stella sighed. "It isn't just for the dancing like Sierra claimed. It isn't alcohol or drugs but its something just as dangerous, if not more so."

"What?" Oliver demanded angrily.

"They have a game going," Stella murmured. "They use their gifts to seduce people and they have some kind of sick competition between them."

"That's a little immature," Oliver sighed. "But I don't know that it is really dangerous."

"Trust me, it is," Stella said firmly. "Your gift doesn't have the same consequences as something like they have. Messing with people's emotions is a dangerous thing. Especially lust. I of all people understand the consequences of that."

"Of course," Oliver groaned. Although he didn't like thinking about it Stella had always been open with him about the things she had done when she had been with Vincent, including what they had done to Jasper and Alice. "Do you think we should tell Mom and Jazz?"

"I don't know," Stella sighed. "Jasper will overreact, we know that. But after everything yesterday I don't think we should keep any more secrets from him."

"You're right," Oliver nodded. "We have to tell them." He stood up and held his hand out to her and helped her up off the couch and they walked outside and into the forest in search of Jasper and Alice. They found them sitting on a rock together near a stream and without even turning around Alice spoke to them.

"I was hoping for a little leisure time before they did something else," she murmured.

"Who did something?' Jasper frowned and glanced between Oliver and Alice.

"You've seen it?" Oliver asked.

"Of course," Alice smiled wryly. "I see nearly every little detail of all my children's lives."

"I don't think I want to know," Oliver laughed.

"What have Sierra and Brandon done now?" Jasper asked. "They haven't gone to a club again have they?"

"No," Oliver answered quickly and glanced at Alice.

"It's their behaviour at the clubs that is the issue," Alice sighed. "Letty told Stella about it this morning."

"But I promised Letty I wouldn't let on who told me," Stella added.

"Tell me," Jasper demanded.

"They are seducing humans in a competition," Alice sighed. "With their gifts."

"Manipulating their emotions," Jasper groaned.

"Specifically lust," Stella nodded.

"And we all know how dangerous that can be," Alice whispered as she glanced at Stella.

"I'll speak with them," Jasper growled.

"Jazz, that might not be a good idea," Alice gasped, seeing that Jasper would overreact and it wouldn't end well for Brandon and Sierra.

"We have to address this Alice," Jasper said firmly.

"And we will," Alice promised him. "But I can see that blazing in there yelling and screaming at them will not change things. It could make everything worse."

"Then what do we do sweetheart?" Jasper sighed.

"I have an idea," Alice murmured and turned her eyes to Stella. "I know we have never told them everything but maybe it is time we do."

"Everything?" Jasper frowned.

"About how we met Stella," Alice sighed. "And about Vincent."

"They can see the consequences of what they are doing," Oliver nodded. "That could work."

"I don't know," Stella whispered softly.

"If you share your story with them it might make them see how dangerous what they are doing is," Oliver suggested. "Would you be willing to talk to them?"

"I would," Stella nodded. "But what if it changes what they think of me."

"It won't Stell," Oliver smiled. "They love you and they know the real you. What you did before they were born won't change that."

"I guess," Stella murmured.

"You would do this for us?" Jasper asked. "For them?"

"Of course I will," Stella nodded. "If you think it's for the best I'll tell them everything."

"Thank you," Alice smiled.

**XXX**

Later that evening Sierra and Brandon were sitting in the living room of the upstairs attic rooms with Angel, Lucas and Letty when the door opened and Jasper and Alice walked in with Oliver and Stella behind them.

"Lucas, Angel, Letty," Alice murmured. "Could our family have a little privacy please?"

"Of course," Angel nodded and jumped to her feet. Letty quickly joined her sister, noticing the solemn looks on the adults' faces. Her eyes linked with Stella's and she immediately knew why the family needed privacy. Lucas followed the girls out of the room and they all walked downstairs to find their parents.

Back upstairs Oliver shut the door behind the other teenagers and then turned and leaned against it. Jasper and Alice had sat down on the couch Angel and Letty had vacated and Stella had grabbed a small armchair and dragged it closer to where Sierra and Brandon were sitting.

"What is going on?" Sierra asked warily.

"Your sister in law would like to speak to you," Jasper said firmly.

"This sounds serious," Brandon murmured as he glanced at the adults and he could feel a myriad of emotions coming from them.

"It is," Alice sighed and looked at Stella as she nodded her head in encouragement. "Stella, you have the floor."

"Okay," Stella murmured and glanced at Oliver who offered her a soft smile. She smiled back at him and then turned to look at the two young teenagers.

"Your Mom and Dad and your brother thought I was the best one to speak to you about something we have discovered," Stella started. "It has come to our attention that the reason you enjoy going to nightclubs is because of a little game the two of you like to play."

"Who told you that?" Sierra demanded angrily.

"That doesn't matter," Jasper interrupted. "Listen to Stella." Brandon frowned, surprised his father wasn't physically punishing him if they knew the game he and Sierra had been playing.

"We could yell and scream at you if that is what you prefer," Alice added with a knowing smirk.

"We'll listen to Stella," Sierra murmured and turned back to look at Stella.

"There are things that happened before you were born that you haven't been told about," Stella sighed. "You know that Oliver and I got together when I came to help the family fight to protect Brandon from the Volturi. What you don't know is how I originally met the Cullens."

"How?" Sierra asked, sensing an interesting story.

"The one who made me was Vincent," Stella told them. "He immediately found out I had a gift."

"But you don't?" Brandon frowned.

"Yes, I do," Stella sighed. "I keep it well hidden and rarely lose control of it. But that wasn't always the case. Back in the 1950's Vincent and I used my gift the way the two of you are using yours."

"What is your gift?" Sierra asked with interest.

"Similar to yours," Stella smiled. "But my gift only applies to one emotion, lust. I can sense it, project it and most importantly, manipulate it."

"And you did what we do?' Sierra asked, not realising that for the first time she was admitting that she and Brandon had been playing the game.

"We did," Stella nodded. "Vincent and I worked together. He could incapacitate his victims, freeze them I suppose you could say. It was just a bit of fun, something to do to alleviate the boredom of living for eternity. We had left behind us a path of destruction and mayhem. In 1955 we moved to Grand Forks in North Dakota and found our next victims. A married couple, our favourites. I started manipulating the husband while Vincent worked his charms on the wife."

"What happened?" Sierra asked, intrigued.

"I became good friends with the wife," Stella sighed. "I didn't want to keep up the game but Vincent insisted. He invited the husband to our house and I waited there for him alone. I seduced him while Vincent went to their house to seduce the wife. He incapacitated her and was going to rape her. At the last moment I felt remorse and quickly confided in the husband what Vincent and I had done. He hurried to his wife's aid. I followed. When I got to their house Vincent had both of them and their brothers and sister frozen and he was about to hurt her. I used my gift to sidetrack him and the husband killed him."

"Who were these people?" Brandon frowned, sensing there was more to the story. Stella let out a soft sigh and glanced at Oliver, Jasper and Alice before she finally responded.

"Your Mom and Dad."

"You did that to our parents?" Sierra gasped.

"I did," Stella murmured and Sierra, Brandon and Jasper all felt her guilt flood them.

"But she has changed now," Jasper said softly. "Stella had learnt to control and hide her gift and she learnt from her mistakes."

"We are hoping you will do the same," Oliver added.

"We didn't think about the consequences of it all," Brandon sighed as he glanced at Sierra and he was sorry he had ever let his baby sister put herself in such a dangerous situation.

"We won't do it again," Sierra promised.

"Good," Jasper smiled. The two teenagers got to their feet and left the room and Alice snuggled into Jasper.

"I'm proud of you baby," she murmured. "You didn't yell or scream at them."

"I could feel they are truly sorry," Jasper whispered. "They won't do it again."

"No, they won't," Alice smiled surely.

**XXX**

"Do you have any idea who told them about our game?" Sierra demanded as she walked down the stairs with Brandon.

"It doesn't matter See," Brandon sighed.

"Yeah, it does!" Sierra growled.

"Maybe Mom just saw it," Brandon shrugged.

"Nope," Sierra said with a shake of her head. "They didn't say Mom saw it, they said they had been told. Someone dobbed us in."

"Just drop it See, it doesn't matter," Brandon sighed.

"It wouldn't have been Lucas," Sierra mumbled, her mind now set on discovering who had told on them. "He has been clubbing with us before. He's your best friend. He would keep our secret."

"And Angel is your best friend," Brandon pointed out.

"Yeah, she wouldn't dob us either," Sierra nodded. "Which means it must have been Letty."

"See, leave her alone," Brandon sighed. "Maybe it's a good thing she did tell them. We didn't think about how dangerous what we were doing was."

"That's beside the point," Sierra snapped and as they reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Lucas sitting alone in the living room.

"Where's Letty?" Sierra demanded.

"Out by the pond," Lucas shrugged. "Why?"

Sierra turned and stormed off towards the back door and Brandon let out a long sigh as he watched her go.

"What's that about?" Lucas frowned.

"My little sister is about to go off," Brandon murmured.

Sierra stepped out the back door and she immediately saw Letty sitting by the fish pond Esme had built years earlier. Letty was running her fingers through the cool water but she looked up as Sierra approached her.

"See?" Letty whispered as she jumped to her feet and Sierra could feel her guilt and fear flowing from her.

"You dobbing cow!" Sierra hissed as she lunged towards her cousin, grabbing her by the throat, and the two girls fell to the ground as Letty let out a scream.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to twilight's tATu, Cashman626, deltagirl74, Marshmellow, sarah, note4, aurike, ja4ever, livi harkness, Illucida, angelica171439, music16, Lindsabelle and Laiye Laiye for your reviews._

_I'm so sorry I have been neglecting this over the past couple of months. My life has become insanely busy and I don't seem to get much time to write anymore. I haven't forgotten this story and I will update it whenever I can. _

**XXX**

"Oh she didn't?" Brandon groaned as Sierra's anger and Letty's fear slammed into him, causing him to wobble on his feet a little.

"I think she did," Lucas sighed as he heard Letty's screams. "You going to break it up bro?"

"Yeah, I think I better," Brandon nodded. The two boys headed out to the back yard but as they stepped from the house Brandon saw a streak of colour burst from the forest and lunge towards the two girls fighting on the ground.

"See, watch out!" Brandon screamed as Angel slammed into the two girls and shoved Sierra off Letty.

"Don't hurt my sister!" Angel snarled as she crouched, ready to pounce on Sierra.

"Get out of my way Angel," Sierra snapped as Letty cringed behind her big sister.

"No!" Angel snarled again, her angry eyes locked on Sierra. The two girls glared at each other, neither of them willing to back down when suddenly another form stepped out of the forest.

"Girls!" Rosalie gasped and moved over to them quickly, placing a hand on each girl's arm.

"She attacked Letty!" Angel hissed, her eyes still locked on Sierra. "I won't let her do that."

"No one is going to hurt Letty," Rosalie assured her daughter and turned to look at Sierra. "Are they?"

"I guess not," Sierra murmured.

"Now, what is going on?" Rosalie asked firmly.

"Sierra got into trouble for something," Alice informed her and Brandon turned and noticed his family behind him for the first time. Behind Alice stood Jasper and Oliver and none of them looked very happy with Sierra. "Letty told Stella about it, which is how we found out. Sierra is blaming Letty. Which she has no right to do. See, Letty did the right thing. You and your brother could have both been hurt."

"You saw this coming?" Rosalie asked.

"Just now," Alice nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't get out here in time."

"That's okay," Rosalie smiled before turning her stern face back to the teenagers. "Letty, go inside and find your father. Stay with him until I return." Letty nodded her head and scurried off, giving Sierra a wide berth as she moved into the house.

"Alice, Jasper?" Rosalie continued. "Do I have your permission to sort this out?" Alice glanced at Jasper and he slowly nodded his head.

"She isn't listening to us," Jasper agreed. "You may do whatever you need to do Rose."

"Thank you," Rosalie nodded and turned back to Sierra and Angel. "Angel, no matter what Sierra did it doesn't justify using violence."

"She attacked Letty!" Angel fumed.

"We don't attack each other, we are family," Rosalie said firmly. "I never want to see you threatening your cousin again. You hear me?"

"Yes Mom," Angel whispered.

"Good, now get inside," Rosalie nodded and turned to look at Sierra. "See, come with me."

"Daddy?" Sierra murmured as she glanced at Jasper.

"Go with your aunt!" Jasper growled.

"Mom?" Sierra added.

"Just go Sierra," Alice sighed tiredly. Rosalie ignored the fear coming from the teenage girl and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the forest.

"Aunty Rose…" Sierra started.

"Not yet," Rosalie snapped. "The others can still hear us." Sierra instantly closed her mouth and let Rosalie pull her deeper into the forest, far away from the house where their family waited.

**XXX**

When they had travelled a fair distance from the house Rosalie stopped and waved her hand towards a rock and Sierra walked over and perched on the edge of it gingerly.

"What's going on See?" Rosalie sighed as she sat down opposite her.

"What do you mean?" Sierra frowned.

"The last time I saw you and your family you were a sweet girl," Rosalie murmured. "But ever since you got to Forks I have been hearing disturbing things. You are risking your life needlessly, partying with your brother and disobeying your parents. And now you are attacking your cousin? Something is wrong See, and I want to know what it is."

"You're angry about Letty," Sierra whispered.

"Not really," Rosalie smiled at her. "I want my daughter to feel safe amongst her family but I am more concerned about you right now. You are my niece and I love you. And even without your Mom or Dad or Uncle Edward's gifts I can see something is amiss."

"It's kind of silly really," Sierra sighed. "I'm just so bored Aunty Rose. Brandon is too. Lucas, Angel and Letty seem content with their lives but we aren't. All we do is hunt, hang out with family and study. I've only been alive for seventeen years. I can't take an eternity of this."

"It would get boring," Rosalie agreed. "Your parents and I enjoy it because we have lived through so much. But for you there isn't anything different. I think your brother and yourself have inherited your mother's zest for life and you feel stifled in the life you are living."

"We do," Sierra nodded.

"I'll help you with that," Rosalie decided. "Right now the family is at a crossroads. With the voting less than a month away we don't know where we will all be after that. Can you behave until after the voting if I promise to help you then?"

"I suppose," Sierra nodded. "How would you help me?"

"We'll work out what you would like to do with your life and I will convince your parents to let you do it," Rosalie promised.

"That might be a big job," Sierra smirked.

"I know how to handle Jazz," Rosalie grinned, knowing Sierra was thinking of her father's overprotectiveness. "In return, do you promise me you will apologise to your cousin and not repeat today's behaviour?"

"I promise," Sierra smiled.

**XXX**

When Sierra and Rosalie returned to the house the family was gathered in the living room. As soon as they walked in the door Sierra walked over towards Letty, and Angel moved closer to her sister.

"Angel," Rosalie warned softly.

"I won't hurt her," Sierra murmured as she glanced at Angel before turning her gaze back to Letty. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry Letty."

"Me too," Letty smiled with relief. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"You did the right thing," Sierra assured her. "What we were doing was dangerous."

"That's the only reason I did it," Letty murmured.

"I know," Sierra smiled and stepped forward and hugged her cousin.

**XXX**

Once the family had drifted off in different directions Jackson moved to sit on the couch beside Rosalie and smiled at his sister.

"What magic wand did you wave to cause such a change in Sierra?" he asked cheekily.

"Don't be mean," Rosalie laughed. "She's a lovely girl. She just needed someone to treat her like an adult and listen to her."

"Why?" Jackson frowned.

"She's bored," Rosalie sighed. "Her life hasn't been very exciting."

"That's a good thing," Jackson murmured. "After all the excitement you had when they were little she is very lucky."

"She still needs something stimulating to fill her days, they all do," Rosalie pointed out.

"I guess so," Jackson sighed.

"She isn't a bad girl," Rosalie added.

"I know," Jackson nodded in agreement and Rosalie turned and looked at him for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly as she noticed a flicker of interest in her brother's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Rose," Jackson warned.

"Jack, do you…" Rosalie gasped.

"Don't Rose," Jackson snapped.

"You like her?" Rosalie grinned.

"She's Jasper's daughter," Jackson growled. "She's my best friend's baby sister."

"You like her," Rosalie smirked.

"Rose, she's the same age as Angel and Letty!" Jackson snapped.

"You do!" Rosalie grinned.

"I am not having this conversation with you Rosalie!" Jackson growled and got up and stomped out of the house and Rosalie giggled as she watched him go, intrigued about what she had discovered.

**XXX**

The next day the family were all relaxing in the living room, the tensions from the previous day forgotten. Everyone was engrossed watching a heated chess match between Jasper and Emmett when Carlisle walked into the room, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Oh no!" Alice gasped, instantly seeing what was bothering Carlisle and Jasper jumped up and raced to her side, feeling her alarm.

"Do we need to go back to Volterra straight away?" Edward asked, also seeing Carlisle's thoughts.

"Not yet," Carlisle murmured as he walked over to join the family.

"What is it?" Emmett demanded, the chess game forgotten.

"I have been on the phone with the other council members," Carlisle told them as he looked around the group before his eyes settled on Esme. "The Southern Wars are flaring up again."

"Again?" Rosalie groaned.

"There has been some concern amongst the council for a while," Carlisle admitted. "But in the last week there have been three separate altercations between armies and the humans are starting to notice things."

"Do we need to intervene?" Jackson asked quickly, reminding the group that Jackson, Oliver and Emmett had been dealing with rogue vampires on the American continent for the Council.

"Not yet," Carlisle assured him. "And if we do it will take more than just the three of you."

"What do the others want to do?" Esme asked softly.

"For now just wait and watch," Carlisle explained. "After the voting the first item of business for the new council will be to decide what to do about the situation."

"What if it becomes worse before the voting?" Rosalie asked.

"Hopefully that won't happen," Carlisle sighed and turned to look at Alice. "Alice, can you keep an eye on things and let me know if there is a change in the situation?"

"Of course," Alice nodded instantly. "Right now all I can see is the voting will take place before it spirals out of control. If things change, I will let you know straight away."

"Good," Carlisle smiled. "Unless Alice sees different I don't see any need to worry yet." Despite Carlisle's words Jasper could feel worry and fear flowing through the room and he glanced at his children, knowing they would be feeling it too.

**XXX**

Later that evening Brandon wandered into the kitchen to grab a snack and he noticed the silhouette of someone standing on the back porch. He checked his senses and smiled when he realised it was Angel. He bypassed the fridge and stepped out the back door and watched her for a moment as she looked at the stars, her slightly upturned face bathed in the moonlight.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Brandon commented as he walked over beside her.

"It is," Angel nodded and turned to smile at him but he noticed her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is everything okay Angel?" Brandon asked worriedly, automatically scanning her emotions, and he was shocked to feel a sliver of fear and worry.

"Do you think this Southern Wars thing will affect our family?" Angel asked softly.

"It may," Brandon answered carefully. "We have members on the council and people trained to fight vampires. If it comes to it our fathers and uncles might face them."

"Will you?" Angel whispered.

"It would depend," Brandon sighed. "My father has taught me to fight but I don't have any real experience. Probably not."

"That's good at least," Angel murmured. "I don't like the idea of you being in danger."

"I won't be," Brandon smiled at her.

"Good," Angel murmured again and Brandon felt his heart skip a beat as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder and turned her eyes back to the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to aurike, Cashman626, Marshmellow, twilightstATu and music16 for your reviews._

**XXX**

Alice walked into the living room and smiled when she saw her family all sitting together. Jasper was on one couch with Sierra resting with her head on his lap, sound asleep, and Oliver and Stella sat on another couch snuggled together. Brandon sat near Jasper's feet, and was discussing something with his brother as their mother entered the room.

"Hey sweetheart," Jasper murmured softly as soon as he saw her.

"Hey, you can still get her to sleep," Alice grinned as she walked over and sat down carefully beside them and nodded her head towards their daughter.

"I never understood what all the fuss was about," Jasper smirked. "She was always out in two minutes."

"Not all of us have your gift Jazz," Oliver laughed.

"Still it isn't that hard," Jasper shrugged.

"Not when she's daddy's girl anyway," Alice smiled softly. "She has been from the moment she was born."

"Actually, on that topic," Oliver murmured. "Mum, you told me once about the stuff Carlisle did so you could all have children. What did he do exactly?"

"I had to have a small procedure so I could conceive them," Alice told him. "Then I had to have it reversed after Jasper and I decided we didn't want more children after Sierra was born. Why do you ask?"

"Thinking of making your mother a grandmother?" Jasper teased.

"Maybe," Oliver murmured and glanced at Stella. Alice's eyes went wide but Stella turned and frowned at Oliver.

"We haven't talked about that," Stella whispered.

"I know," Oliver nodded. "I was just wondering how it all happened before we did."

"You're seriously thinking about this?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I'm seriously thinking Stell and I need to talk about it," Oliver nodded.

"There's no need," Stella said firmly. "It isn't happening."

"What?" Oliver frowned as he turned to look at her and Jasper could feel his disappointment. "You don't want kids?"

"Nope," Stella answered instantly.

"Ever?" Oliver asked.

"Ever," Stella nodded.

"It isn't a decision you need to make right away," Alice interrupted. "You've only been married a short time. Jazz and I had been married for over sixty years before we had Brandon."

"Six years, sixty years, I won't change my mind," Stella said firmly.

"Even if it's what I want?" Oliver asked angrily.

"I said no, never!" Stella growled furiously and jumped to her feet and a wave of lust suddenly spread through the room.

"Stell, calm down," Oliver groaned as soon as he felt it and he jumped up and grabbed her arms. "You're losing it babe."

"I know," Stella gasped and rested her forehead on his chest as she struggled to pull her projection back under control.

"Look, if it upsets you that much we won't talk about it again," Oliver sighed.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I just can't," Stella whispered her head still buried on him.

"Okay," Oliver murmured, knowing she felt strongly about something when she lost control like she just had.

"Stella, I know it's really none of our business," Jasper sighed. "But I'm getting fear from you right now. What are you afraid of?"

"Not me?" Oliver frowned as he looked down at her.

"I'd never be afraid of you," Stella smiled up at him.

"Then what is it?" Oliver whispered.

"You inherited your mother's gift," Stella whispered. "And Brandon and See inherited their father's gift."

"So?" Oliver frowned and then suddenly both his and Alice's eyes glazed over quickly.

"Oh," they both gasped as they saw what the problem was.

"Isn't that annoying," Jasper smirked at Stella and she smiled despite the situation. "Do you want to share with me, since I have no idea what is going on?"

"Stella is worried if she has a baby it will inherit her gift," Alice explained quickly.

"And I won't let anyone else live with something like this," Stella added quietly. "Especially my own child."

"There is no guarantee it would Stell," Oliver sighed. "It could inherit mine or none at all."

"But there is a chance," Stella whispered. "You didn't know me back then but I was a complete bitch until I learnt how to harness it properly."

"You weren't a bitch Stella," Alice argued.

"Really?" Stella smirked. "I tried to steal your husband and you almost got raped because of me."

"No, that was Vincent's fault," Alice said firmly. "Stella, sweetheart. If this is your only reason for not wanting a child it isn't a good enough one. It may not even be an issue and if it is all of us will help it control its projections."

"It took me over a hundred years," Stella sighed.

"But you didn't have a loving and nurturing environment to do it in like your child would," Alice argued. "As soon as you got into such an environment what did it take you? Ten years?"

"About," Stella shrugged.

"I'd be able to help Stella," Jasper offered. "And Brandon and See could too. We can counteract the effects."

"We would make it work Stell," Oliver added.

"Do I even get a say in it?" Stella whispered. "What are you going to do, hold me down and get Carlisle to do it even if I don't agree? I said no, and I meant it. I don't care if we could help it. I won't bring someone into the world that has the risk of living like this, I can't!" 

"Stell…" Oliver argued.

"I said no!" Stella yelled and jumped to her feet and raced from the room.

**XXX**

Jackson had taken Angel, Letty and Lucas hunting and once they were all sated the group began to make its way back towards the house. They were following the river bed that ran near the house and Lucas and Angel began to have a competition, jumping from rock to rock through the water. They were laughing and having fun and Jackson was pleased to see his niece enjoying herself. He glanced at Letty by his side and noticed the wistful look on her face as she watched her sister and Lucas frolicking.

"Why don't you join them?" Jackson suggested. "You don't need to hang back with the old one."

"You aren't that old Uncle," Letty smiled.

"Still, you can go play," Jackson assured her.

"No, that's okay," Letty murmured as she glanced at the other two in front of them. "I'd rather walk with you."

"Are you okay Lett?" Jackson asked softly.

"Angel is pretty isn't she?" Letty responded.

"She is," Jackson agreed, his eyes now locked on his youngest niece. "And so are you. The two of you are very beautiful girls."

"But people like her more," Letty murmured.

"What people?" Jackson frowned. "I love you both the same."

"You don't count Uncle," Letty laughed softly.

"I don't?" Jackson echoed and glanced at the two young people in front of them and suddenly Letty's questions clicked in his mind. "Oh Letty. Do you like Lucas?"

"It doesn't matter," Letty mumbled as her cheeks flushed.

"Lett, they are only friends," Jackson smiled at her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Letty whispered.

"Okay sweetheart," Jackson said, backing off instantly. "But if you ever do you can always come to me."

"I know," Letty nodded and slipped back into silence as she watched her sister and Lucas play. Jackson watched her carefully for the rest of the trip home, not sure how he felt about the baby of their family having a romantic interest in a boy. By the time they reached the house he decided to keep Letty's revelations to himself for the time being, knowing the last thing she needed was Rosalie's interfering or Emmett's protectiveness.

**XXX**

"Stella, wait!" Oliver yelled as he dashed through the trees, struggling to keep up with his wife. "Stell, can we talk, please?"

"There isn't anything left to say," Stella sighed but stopped and turned to face him.

"There is a lot to say," Oliver replied as he caught up to her. "I'm sorry I brought that up in front of my family. I didn't realise you would be so strongly against it."

"I had no idea you were having those kinds of thoughts," Stella whispered.

"I know," Oliver nodded. "I should have spoken to you alone before raising the topic with my family."

"It's okay," Stella sighed.

"Did you really mean it Stell?" Oliver whispered. "That you never want children?"

"I told you why Oliver," Stella murmured.

"Yeah I know," Oliver nodded. "And I get it. But like Jasper said, we could help them. And they may not even inherit your gift."

"I can't run the risk," Stella argued. "You know what a struggle it is for me Oliver, you know what it is like. I don't want our child to live this way."

"Okay," Oliver sighed, noticing how upset Stella was getting. "I'll drop it."

"I'm sorry Oliver," Stella whispered.

"It doesn't matter Stell," Oliver murmured as he pulled her into his arms but both of them knew that it did and the topic was far from over.

**XXX**

After they returned to the house Lucas and Angel settled in the kids' living area and invited Letty to join them but she just mumbled something about needing to find Sierra and raced off. Lucas grabbed a pack of cards and they settled on the floor at the coffee table and began a game of poker. The game soon became boring though, and they just sat back chatting lightly and laughing about the fun they had on their hunting trip earlier.

As Angel laughed, a stray strand of hair fell into her eyes and before she could push it aside Lucas reached over and gently smoothed it away.

"Thank you," Angel murmured, suddenly shy.

"You're welcome," Lucas smiled at her. Angel looked up at him and their eyes locked and then Lucas leaned towards her. Angel felt her breath hitch a little as she leaned closer to him and their lips met softly. They tasted each other for a moment and then deepened the kiss as Lucas moved his arms around her. A sudden wave of hurt and anger flooded the room, breaking the spell between them and they parted quickly.

"Brandon!" Angel gasped as her eyes locked on their friend, stood frozen in the living room doorway.

"Hey bro," Lucas smiled at him.

"Sorry," Brandon mumbled and turned on his heels and raced from the room.

"He has great timing," Lucas teased.

"Yeah he does," Angel sighed but she knew the sight of her kissing Lucas had hurt Brandon a lot.

**XXX**

When he reached the bottom of the stairs Brandon was thankful the rest of the family were nowhere to be seen. He could sense the kitchen was empty and he raced through it and straight out the back door. All he wanted to do was get as far away from Lucas and Angel as he could yet as he ran into the forest all he could see in his head was his best friend's lips locked with the lips of the girl he loved.

He ran and ran, wanting to put as much distance as he could between himself and the house and he was miles away from the house before he slowed his steps a little. He had run all the way to a small clearing near a still lake and, although he didn't know it, this very spot had been his parents' getaway spot many years before.

He let out a frustrated growl as he walked to the water's edge and he glanced up at the hot sun before sinking down to sit on a stone by the water. His mind was that engrossed with the image of Lucas and Angel kissing that he didn't sense the approach of another vampire until she spoke.

"Well, hello there," the husky voice murmured from behind him.

"Umm, hi," Brandon mumbled as he turned, his eyes taking in the stranger. She was the first vampire he had met outside the family and he remembered Jasper and Alice's warnings that not all of their kind was good.

"Relax," the woman whispered. "I mean you no harm. I sensed your presence and wanted to introduce myself. I am Candice."

"I'm Brandon," Brandon replied, still wary of the stranger.

"It's nice to meet you," Candice smiled and walked closer towards him. "It has been so long since I have met any of our kind."

"You travel alone?" Brandon asked.

"I do," Candice nodded. "And you?"

"I have a large family," Brandon explained. "Normally there are six of us but right now our extended coven is gathered."

"And how many are in that?" Candice asked with interest.

"Seventeen," Brandon smirked.

"Wow, that is a huge coven," Candice giggled. "There is something different about you though. Something I have never sensed in one of our kind." She tilted her head to the side for a moment as her deep red eyes gazed at him and then suddenly her eyes went wide.

"You have a heartbeat!" she gasped.

"I do," Brandon whispered.

"But your scent tells me you are a vampire," Candice murmured.

"I am," Brandon nodded. "Well, kind of. I am a half breed. There are a few of us in my coven."

"How interesting," Candice smiled. "How does that happen?" Brandon began to explain it and as he did Candice moved closer to him until she was sitting right beside him. She was listening to him intently and he could hardly believe his luck that the gorgeous woman at his side was intrigued by him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to livi harkness, deltagirl74, Marshmellow, Cashman626, taramisu100, twilightsTAtu, Jessie Alice, aurike, note4, music16 and Laiye Laiye for your reviews._

**XXX**

Edward and Bella were sitting out of the front of the cottage that their family had built them when they had first got married, just chatting quietly as they reminisced about their early days together. They were laughing as they remembered the way Charlie had behaved early in their relationship when Edward's head suddenly snapped to attention.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked in alarm.

"Jacob is nearby," Edward growled. "He wants to speak to us about something but he is hiding what."

"How does he know how to hide his thoughts from you?" Bella frowned.

"I guess Nessie told him," Edward snapped.

"Be nice Edward," Bella sighed. "It must be important if he is risking approaching us."

"Maybe," Edward murmured.

"Edward," Bella warned as Jacob stepped out of the forest in human form.

"Edward, Bella," Jacob greeted them but stopped right near the trees and eyed them warily.

"It is okay Jacob," Bella smiled. "You're welcome here."

"Is he?" Edward growled.

"Edward!" Bella snapped.

"I have something important I would like to ask you," Jacob said nervously as he took a few steps closer to them.

"Go ahead," Bella smiled encouragingly.

"It is more a question for you, Edward," Jacob explained and turned to look at Edward. "You know that Nessie and I have been seeing each other for a long time."

"Yes, I am quite aware of that," Edward nodded tightly.

"I love her dearly," Jacob continued and glanced at Bella. "And Bells, you know how strong someone like myself feels for another when we have imprinted on them."

"I do," Bella agreed.

"I was wanting to ask permission, from both of you," Jacob added. "I would like your blessing to ask Nessie to marry me."

"You can't be serious," Edward snapped.

"I am very serious," Jacob nodded.

"Edward!" Bella warned and turned to look at her husband. "Renesmee is an adult now, it must be her decision. We know that Jacob loves her and that he would take care of her."

"There are other considerations," Edward growled.

"Like what?" Jacob pressed.

"You are not immortal," Edward pointed out. "If we were to allow this then one day Nessie would lose you."

"As long as I continue to phase regularly the aging process is virtually stopped," Jacob told him. "I could pretty much live forever."

"And again, it is Renesmee's decision," Bella added. "Edward, we should be happy that someone that loves Nessie as much as Jacob does wants to marry her."

"Should we?" Edward sighed.

"Edward?" Bella said, that one word loaded with so much. Edward turned and looked at her for a moment and then he let out a long sigh.

"Very well Jacob," Edward finally spoke. "You have our permission to ask her."

"Thank you!" Jacob grinned and jumped forward and hugged Bella and then turned to Edward.

"Don't push it," Edward warned when he noticed Jacob was about to hug him too.

"Of course," Jacob nodded and stuck his hand out formally. Edward glanced at it for a moment and then reached forward and shook his hand and Bella knew it was the best she could hope for.

**XXX**

Letty walked slowly through the forest, ignoring everything around her as she focused on her thoughts. That morning she had got up with the idea of spending some time with Angel, wanting to put aside the jealous thoughts she had been having towards her sister. She had wandered through the house trying to find her sister and finally located her in the kitchen where Lucas was cooking them both pancakes.

"You want some Letty?" Lucas had offered graciously when she had entered the room but she could tell she had interrupted some secret, special moment and shook her head. She had raced from the house and now she was wandering alone in the forest, trying to stop the emotions charging through her.

"I don't want to feel this way anymore," she sobbed to herself and walked over to a tree and leaned against it. She slid down to sit at its base and pulled her knees to her chest before resting her head on her knees and sobbing her heart out.

**XXX**

Oliver and Jasper were sitting in the living room, engrossed in a game of chess, with Stella sitting beside Oliver watching them. Jasper had just made a move and looked up at Oliver when he noticed his stepson's eye glaze over.

"He's having a vision," he said quickly to Stella and smiled as he watched Stella scoot closer to Oliver.

"What did you see?" Stella asked as soon as Oliver's eyes cleared.

"A stranger is coming to visit us," Oliver told them both although his gaze remained locked on Stella. "A male vampire. His eyes were red."

"Did you recognise him at all?' Stella asked softly.

"No, I don't know him," Oliver murmured. "But there was something about him."

"Could he be trouble?" Stella asked.

"I don't know," Oliver admitted. "All I saw was that he is coming."

"It must be something to do with you," Stella pointed out. "You wouldn't have seen it otherwise."

"True," Oliver nodded, his brow furrowed with worry.

"Your mother may have seen more," Jasper suggested. "I'll go ask her."

"Good idea," Oliver agreed.

Jasper knew Alice was up in their room, doing some online shopping on her laptop, and he headed straight up the stairs to the room. Just as he reached the door it opened and Alice stood in front of him. She offered him a smile but he could see her mind was taken by other things.

"Did you see him too?" Jasper asked instantly.

"See who?" Alice frowned.

"Oliver just had a vision of some visitor we are supposed to get soon," Jasper explained.

"I haven't seen anything," Alice murmured. "Well, not that anyway. I have seen that our niece needs me."

"Which one?" Jasper asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing major," Alice assured him. "Letty just needs a chat with her aunt. Girl stuff. I've seen she is out in the forest. I won't be long."

"Okay," Jasper nodded and Alice leaned up on her toes and kissed him before hurrying off down the stairs to go out into the forest to find Letty.

**XXX**

As Alice approached where Letty was sitting she could hear the young girl's sobs and it broke her heart almost as much as it would have if it had been Sierra upset. She raced quickly towards the sobbing sounds and sighed when she saw Letty sobbing on her knees.

"Letty, sweetheart, what is it?" she gasped as she raced over and dropped to her knees beside her niece.

"Aunty Alice!" Letty gasped as she lifted her head and quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"What is wrong?" Alice demanded softly.

"I'm just being silly," Letty shrugged.

"It can't be silly if you feel this bad about it," Alice sighed. "Why don't you talk to me sweetheart, maybe I can help?"

"I doubt it," Letty whispered.

"Try me?" Alice smiled.

"I'm a horrible person," Letty announced dramatically.

"I sincerely doubt that," Alice chided but managed to hide the smile that threatened to spread on her face at the absurdity of Letty's statement. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm jealous of my own sister," Letty whispered.

"Why?" Alice prodded.

"Lucas likes her," Letty sighed. "And he should. She is pretty and fun."

"Oh," Alice murmured, seeing much more that what Letty had actually spoken now that the young girl had decided to open up to her. "And you like Lucas?"

"Yes," Letty whispered shyly.

"Have you spoken to Angel?" Alice asked and saw the answer immediately. "Of course not. You don't want to do that."

"No," Letty admitted.

"What about your mother?" Alice smiled. "Rose would help you with this Letty."

"She might be mad that I feel this way towards my sister," Letty whispered.

"No she wouldn't," Alice said surely. "Rose will only be upset if you don't go to her with this. She is your mother sweetheart, she would want to help you through this."

"I guess so," Letty nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks Aunty Alice."

"You're welcome sweetheart," Alice smiled and watched as Letty jumped up and raced off in search of Rosalie and Alice was pleased when her visions showed her that Rosalie would be able to help her daughter through the pain of an unrequited first love.

**XXX**

When Alice returned to the house she noticed that Emmett and Jackson had joined Oliver, Stella and Jasper in the living room and she headed inside to join them. Just as she sank down on the couch next to Jasper, Oliver's eyes glazed over with another vision and when his eyes refocused he looked around the room in a panic.

"What did you see?" Stella asked immediately.

"The male vampire I saw earlier," Oliver said quickly. "He will arrive in ten minutes."

"Alice?" Jasper murmured and turned to look at his wife, knowing her visions were often more detailed than Oliver's.

"Oliver is right," Alice nodded as she checked her own visions. "He will be here in exactly eight and a half minutes."

"Do either of you recognise him?" Jackson asked.

"He is a stranger to me," Oliver replied.

"Me too," Alice added. "But there is something familiar about him."

"Is he a threat?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure," Alice admitted.

"What about the rest of the family?" Emmett asked worriedly, his thoughts turning to the safety of Rosalie and their daughters. "Where are they all?"

"Rose and Letty are out in the forest," Alice replied as she checked her visions again for their family members' whereabouts. "They are nowhere near the vampire's path. Edward and Bella are at the cottage. They are safe, he will not come that way. Nessie must be with Jacob, her future is blank. Carlisle and Esme took Lucas and Angel hunting. They are a few miles to the north and the vampire will be coming from the south. They should be safe there."

"What about Brandon and Sierra?" Jasper asked quickly.

"They are out the back near the pond," Alice answered and her eyes went wide. "The vampire will approach the house from that direction."

"No," Jasper growled and jumped to his feet and raced towards the back of the house. The others jumped up and followed him and by the time they reached where the Whitlock children were Oliver had caught up to Jasper.

"What's wrong?" Sierra asked in alarm as they noticed the people racing towards them and Jasper reached her and grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.

"Go to your mother!" Jasper snapped lightly as his eyes began to scan the forest's edge.

"You too," Oliver added as he reached Brandon's side.

"Mom?" Sierra whimpered as she raced to Alice.

"It's okay," Alice assured her as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"What is going on?" Brandon asked as he walked over to join his mother and his sister.

"Oliver and your Mom have seen visions that we are about to have a visitor," Stella explained to him. "Another vampire."

"Male or female?" Brandon asked, automatically thinking of Candice, the vampire he had met a couple of days earlier.

"Male," Stella replied.

"How long now Alice?" Jasper asked, his eyes still trained on the forest.

"Less than a minute," Alice said, her grip still tight on Sierra.

"And everyone else is still safe?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Alice assured him after checking her visions again.

"Good," Emmett nodded and moved over to join Jasper and Oliver, and Jackson followed him so the four men were between where the vampire would approach and the women and children.

"Any moment now," Alice whispered. "He is within hearing distance."

"I can sense him," Jasper nodded.

A few seconds later the man stepped through the trees and came to a stop when he saw the group that had gathered. His eyes moved around to take in each person before he focused on the line of men at the front.

"I mean no harm," he assured them in a silky smooth voice.

"Who are you," Emmett demanded.

"My name is Eric," the man introduced himself. "I am seeking a vampire who is part of your coven."

"Who?" Jasper growled. "And what is your business with them."

"Oliver," Eric replied as he glanced at the four men. "Are one of you him?"

"I am Oliver," Oliver said as he stepped forward a little. "But I do not know you."

"No you don't," Eric agreed. "We have not met but I have been aware of your existence for a long time. James told me about you years ago."

"Who are you?" Jasper growled, his anger growing at the mention of James' name.

"I am Oliver's father," Eric smiled.

"You're what?" Oliver gasped as he looked at him wide eyed.

"I am your father," Eric repeated. Oliver stared at him for a moment and then suddenly he heard a small gasp from Alice and he turned to look at his mother and realised why she looked so scared.

"But that means…." Oliver stammered as he looked from Alice to Eric.

"He is the man that attacked me in the asylum," Alice whimpered as she shrank back towards Brandon and her fear flooded both her children and Jasper.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to deltagirl74, aurike, Smiley Alice, twilights tATu, sarah, amenfashion and Marshmellow for your reviews._

**XXX**

"Attacked you?" Eric repeated and for the first time his gaze moved to Alice. Oliver noticed his eyes widen a little in surprise and the man took a careful step back. "I am sorry. I did not realise your mother had been turned as well."

"You came looking for Oliver," Jasper growled, his hatred for the man in front of him flooding them all. "How could you not have known?"

"James only told me that my son had been turned," Eric explained, his fearful eyes turning to Jasper. "Who are you?"

"I am Oliver's stepfather," Jasper snarled.

"No, my father," Oliver corrected as he glared at Eric. "You are nothing to me after what you did to Mom."

"I shouldn't have come here," Eric mumbled and turned quickly and disappeared into the forest.

"Don't bother ever coming back!" Oliver called after him. The group stood for a moment staring at the spot in the forest where Eric had disappeared but they could all sense his fast retreat.

"Jazz?" Alice whimpered, breaking the silence and Jasper turned quickly to his family.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped as her fear and terror flooded over him and he raced quickly over to her and drew her into his arms. "It's all right sweetheart, he's gone. You're safe."

"He can't hurt you anymore Alice," Emmett said forcefully from behind them. "None of us will allow it."

"I don't see him coming back," Oliver added.

"Me either," Alice admitted. Jasper could still feel her fear coming from her and with his arms still tightly around her he ignored the rest of the family and guided her gently inside. As soon as they had gone Stella rushed over to Oliver and took his hand and without a word spoken between them they turned and walked off into the forest.

"Poor Mom," Sierra whispered, the emotions that had spread through the group deeply affecting her.

"Mom will be okay," Emmett assured his niece.

"Your Dad will take care of her," Jackson added, not liking the sad look on Sierra's face.

"You kids should get into the house," Emmett decided. "I'm sure Eric won't be stupid enough to come back but just in case."

"Of course," Sierra nodded and turned and scurried into the house. Jackson followed her quickly to check on her and Emmett glanced at Brandon.

"You too Brandon," Emmett added.

"I'll be there in a moment," Brandon nodded. Emmett glanced at him and then turned and walked back into the house and once he was alone Brandon let out a deep sigh.

He could still feel his parents' strong emotions washing over the house and he glanced towards the forest line. He didn't see how anyone could complain about him going for a run as long as he went in the opposite direction to the way Eric had gone. His decision made, he knew his mother would see his plan so he didn't bother going inside and letting them know where he was going but just broke into a run and disappeared into the forest.

He ran for miles and miles until he was near the small lake he had met Candice by. As he stepped out of the trees he smiled when he saw her sitting by the water's edge and without any movement on her part he knew she had sensed his approach.

"I've missed you," she murmured softly.

"I've missed you too," Brandon admitted as he walked over to her and sank down to sit beside her.

"Is everything okay?" Candice asked as she turned to look at him.

"Just some family stuff," Brandon shrugged.

"You want to talk about it?" Candice offered.

"Not really," Brandon sighed. "Just be careful out here. We had another of our kind visit my family today. Someone evil."

"Evil?" Candice smiled. "Aren't we all?"

"No, we aren't," Brandon snapped. "You could never be evil."

"How sweet," Candice grinned. "So who was this visitor?"

"Someone from my mother's past," Brandon explained.

"Your mother's past?" Candice echoed and Brandon noticed she seemed really interested.

"Her human past," Brandon added.

"Oh," Candice smiled. "But this person has gone again?"

"We think so," Brandon nodded. "But just be on guard. I would hate anything to happen to you."

"I'll be careful," Candice promised. "I should probably leave this area soon anyway."

"Leave?" Brandon echoed as his eyes went wide.

"I'm nomadic Brandon," Candice sighed. "I don't have a family and a house and a life like you do."

"But you could have," Brandon smiled at her. "Come back with me and meet my family. I'm sure they would make you welcome."

"I don't know that I am ready for that," Candice laughed. "I have been alone for so long. I enjoy our talks but a large group of our kind like that? To be honest it frightens me."

"Of course," Brandon sighed.

"I tell you what," Candice continued. "I'll stick around this area for a little longer. I enjoy our friendship. I'll go hunt away from here and return in a couple of days."

"You promise?" Brandon asked.

"I promise," Candice nodded as she looked up at him with a smile and then leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips on his. He moved his arms around her and their kiss deepened as she melted into him.

"I won't leave you Brandon," she murmured huskily as she broke away but didn't pull out of his arms. Brandon smiled down at her and as she snuggled into his chest he looked out across the water, unable to believe the feelings coursing through him for the woman in his arms.

**XXX**

"I should be getting home," Renesmee murmured lazily as she stretched out languidly on Jacob's bed. Now that Billy was living at the Clearwater house with Sue Jacob had the house to himself and they had taken full advantage of the fact.

"You don't have to," Jacob grinned beside her.

"Yeah I do," Renesmee sighed reluctantly. "We came over from Italy to see our family and they have barely seen me at all."

"I think they would understand," Jacob smirked.

"I'm glad you think so," Renesmee giggled as she sat up and reached down to the floor to grab her shirt.

"You really have to go," Jacob sighed.

"I really have to go," Renesmee nodded as she got up and finished getting dressed. "I'll try come back later tonight."

"I'll warn the pack," Jacob agreed. Although Renesmee was the only Cullen allowed full, unrestricted access to the reservation, Jacob still liked to warn the pack when she was coming and going so no nasty mistakes were made if her scent was detected.

Renesmee nodded her head as she turned her back on him and finished dressing and she could sense him getting up and getting dressed himself.

"Before you go Nessie…" Jacob murmured.

"Yes?" Renesmee smiled as she turned back to him and she stopped cold when she saw him knelt on the floor right behind her, a black box held up in his hand.

"Jacob?" Renesmee gasped.

"Nessie, will you marry me?" Jacob asked formally, although a cheeky glint still remained in his eye.

"Oh Jacob!" Renesmee giggled.

"Is that a yes?" Jacob prodded.

"What about my father?" Renesmee whispered worriedly.

"I have his permission to ask you," Jacob grinned.

"You do?" Renesmee said with wide eyes. "How did you get that?"

"I asked," Jacob shrugged. "And made sure your mother was there at the time. Bells kept Edward in check."

"I bet she did," Renesmee laughed.

"So?" Jacob prodded. "Will you marry me Nessie?"

"Yes," Renesmee smiled happily and Jacob opened the box in his hand and slid the ring gently onto her finger before pulling her down into his lap.

"I love you Nessie," he murmured huskily.

"I love you too Jake," Renesmee whispered as their lips met softly.

**XXX**

When Jacob and Renesmee reached the Cullen house Jacob was surprised that the entire family had gathered in the living room.

"How could they know?" Jacob murmured.

"Aunty Alice," Renesmee giggled.

"Oh, of course," Jacob laughed as they stepped through the front door.

"I have seen we are having a celebration of some sort," Alice announced, a little grumpily. "I cannot, however, see why. Which leads me to suspect it is something to do with you Jacob."

"It is," Edward mumbled.

"Well, share with the rest of us?" Rosalie growled in frustration.

"Jacob has asked me to marry him," Renesmee announced happily.

"That's fantastic news!" Esme gasped.

"Congratulations," Stella smiled.

"I'll get the champagne!" Alice grinned.

"Champagne Alice?" Edward smirked and rolled his eyes.

"For the half breeds and Jacob," Alice replied and poked her tongue out at him as she jumped to her feet and raced out of the room.

"Are you okay with this bro?" Emmett asked as he stepped up beside Edward.

"I am," Edward nodded tightly. "Jacob asked me for permission first."

"At least he did it the right way," Jasper murmured from the other side of him and although he could sense Edward's anger he could tell his brother was trying to be calm and happy for Renesmee's sake and decided not to voice the feelings.

"Here we go!" Alice announced as she came back carrying a bottle of champagne and a handful of glasses. She popped the cork easily and poured the glasses, handing them around to the children and Jacob.

"How did we come to have champagne in the house?" Esme asked in confusion.

"Well, I saw we would need a bottle," Alice grinned. "I couldn't see why though."

"Of course," Esme laughed.

Edward sat down at the piano and began to play softly and the rest of the family gathered together, sipping champagne, admiring the ring on Renesmee's finger and talking about the upcoming wedding.

Sierra had just finished her glass of champagne and was setting the flute on the table when she glanced across the room and noticed Brandon standing on his own, his eyes locked on something at the base of the stairs. Sierra followed his gaze and sighed when she saw Lucas and Angel sitting on the bottom stair, their heads close together as they had a private conversation. Sierra got to her feet and managed to slip away from the group gathered around Renesmee undetected and she walked over to her brother. She looked up at him and nodded towards the back of the house and without a word the two siblings walked out through the kitchen and onto the back porch.

"You okay bro?" Sierra asked softly.

"I'm fine," Brandon replied tightly.

"You didn't look fine back in there, or feel fine," Sierra said knowingly.

"I guess it still hurts a little seeing them together," Brandon admitted. "I really thought Angel liked me when we all arrived here."

"I'm sure she did," Sierra nodded.

"She doesn't now," Brandon sighed.

"But you still like her," Sierra murmured.

"I'm not sure," Brandon admitted honestly and turned to look at her. "See, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else until I do?"

"Of course," Sierra smiled. "You know I keep your secrets."

"Yeah I know," Brandon nodded. "I've met someone See, someone I really like, a lot."

"A human?" Sierra gasped.

"No," Brandon admitted. "She is a vampire."

"Full?" Sierra frowned.

"Yes," Brandon nodded. "She is nomadic, like Dad's friends Peter and Charlotte."

"And traditional I'm guessing," Sierra sighed.

"Yes she is," Brandon replied. "But we have spent a lot of time together. We haven't done much more than talked and shared a few kisses but I feel like I already know her so well. She isn't blood thirsty like some of the traditional vampires we have heard about. She is really sweet actually."

"And you like her?" Sierra smiled.

"I do, a lot," Brandon grinned.

"Well good for you I guess," Sierra said finally. "What's her name?"

"Candice," Brandon told her proudly.

"Well hopefully one day I will meet this Candice," Sierra smiled. "I hope it works out for you bro, I really do."

"Me too," Brandon grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you to you all for your reviews and your patience. I know my updating has been sketchy lately, I will try to update more regularly._

**XXX**

The next day the house was still in an excited buzz over the upcoming wedding. Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie had all offered to help Renesmee plan the special day and the group of women settled themselves in the living room to begin their preparations. Edward was sitting at the piano playing light music but the rest of the men had discretely disappeared to get right away from the wedding preparations.

"I just thought of something," Esme murmured suddenly and looked up from the wedding magazine she had been flipping through. "Where will you live after you get married? Jacob won't be able to come to Volterra with us, he wouldn't be safe."

"I didn't think of that," Renesmee gasped and glanced at Bella.

"We could stay here?" Bella suggested and glanced over at Edward.

"Of course we can," Edward nodded, seeing his daughter's thoughts and knowing she was on the verge of getting really upset. "I would need to return to Volterra for the voting and to stand down from the council but after that Bella and I could settle here in this house. Nessie and Jacob could have our cottage."

"That's perfect," Bella grinned and turned to look at Renesmee. "Does that sound all right with you?"

"It sounds great," Renesmee smiled.

**XXX**

Brandon was sitting by the pond in the back yard when he sensed someone approaching him and he turned and watched as Angel walked down the back stairs and over to him.

"Brandon, can we talk?" Angel asked softly, already settling down next to him.

"I guess so," Brandon shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to See but I can't find her," Angel added.

"She went hunting with Oliver and Stella," Brandon told her.

"My Mom and Letty went hunting too," Angel sighed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Brandon asked.

"I kind of want some advice," Angel explained. "I guess you have noticed Lucas and I have got close."

"I have," Brandon nodded, pulling his emotions into check quickly so she wouldn't feel them.

"He has kissed me a few times," Angel confided. "And I really like him. Last night he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Did he?" Brandon smiled, although inside he felt like his heart was being ripped into two. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd have to think about it," Angel told him. "It's a big step to take and I want to be sure before we make things public."

"That makes sense," Brandon nodded.

"Can you think of any reason I should say no?" Angel asked and turned her big brown eyes up to look at him.

"Nope, no reason," Brandon said tightly. "If it's what you want, do it."

"Okay, I will," Angel nodded and glanced at Brandon wistfully for a moment before jumping to her feet and heading back inside.

"You moron," Brandon snapped to himself after she had left. "That was your chance and you blew it."

Even with his feelings for Candice bubbling through him he still loved Angel and he knew that he now had no hope of ever being with her. He wished Sierra was around to talk to but Oliver, Stella and Sierra had only left an hour earlier and he knew they were planning to be away for the entire day. Wanting to put as much distance as possible between himself and Angel he jumped to his feet and slipped quickly into the forest and before he could even think about where he was heading he had broken into a run straight to the lakeside where he always met up with Candice.

**XXX**

When Brandon stepped out from the trees he immediately saw Candice standing by the water's edge. She turned and offered him a sad smile when she sensed his approach and he walked over to stand beside her.

"Is something wrong?" Candice asked, feeling the emotions he was projecting.

"Just had a bit of a disagreement with one of my cousins," Brandon lied. "Nothing serious."

"That's not good," Candice smiled at him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Brandon said firmly.

"That's fine," Candice nodded. "Actually I have something I want to talk to you about. I'm sorry Brandon, I really like you but I think it is time I moved on."

"Why?" Brandon frowned.

"I was chased by the wolf pack you warned me about this morning," Candice murmured. "I got away but I don't think it is safe for me to stay in this area any longer."

"I can tell them you are a friend of mine?" Brandon offered. "Or you could come stay with my family?"

"I don't want that," Candice sighed. "I'm a nomad. I like roaming from place to place, seeing new and exciting things. I'm getting bored remaining in the one place for so long."

"I'm sorry," Brandon whispered. "I'm being selfish. I just enjoy your company so much."

"And I enjoy yours," Candice smiled. "You could come with me?"

"I don't know," Brandon murmured. "My family…."

"Just for a little while," Candice pushed. "We can come back here one day."

"I'm not sure…" Brandon started but Candice leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his.

"Please?" she murmured softly. "I love you." Her words shocked him for a moment but before he could respond she crushed her lips to his and pressed her body against his body. This kiss was unlike any of the others they had shared, it was filled with intensity and longing. When Candice moved her hands down his chest and began to fumble with the button of his jeans Brandon felt desire course through his veins and he knew he could never be without her again.

"Make love to me Brandon, please?" Candice begged urgently and he gathered her tightly into his arms and lowered her to the grass, his lips still locked with hers.

**XXX**

"So will you come with me?" Candice whispered softly a few hours later as they sat entwined together. Brandon thought about his conversation with Angel that morning and then looked down at the woman snuggled in his arms.

"Of course I will," Brandon smiled at her.

"We should go now," Candice grinned.

"I have to say goodbye first," Brandon argued. "And tell my family where I am going."

"They might try to stop you," Candice frowned. "What if we head away from here and then call your parents so you can explain. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Maybe," Brandon whispered unsurely.

"Come on, please?" Candice begged. "Let's go, now!"

"Okay," Brandon laughed finally and Candice giggled as she jumped to her feet and grabbed their clothes.

"Get dressed," she said hurriedly. "I want to get away from the wolves territory before nightfall." They both dressed quickly and then Candice slid her hand into Brandon's and without a word between them she guided him away in the opposite direction of the Cullen house.

**XXX**

They had travelled for a few hours and Brandon knew they were out of the state of Washington when Candice finally slowed down.

"So where are we going?" Brandon asked her as they continued to walk side by side.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Candice admitted as they walked. "When I told you I didn't have a home, that wasn't exactly the truth. I have a lovely house and there are others of our kind around although I wouldn't call them family."

"Okay," Brandon murmured, not sure what to say to her. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't want you to say you wouldn't come with me," Candice sighed. "The people I have around me aren't like your family. They don't love me, not like you do. I wanted you with me."

"I guess I can understand that," Brandon smiled at her. "So, we are going to your house?"

"Not yet," Candice murmured, knowing if she made a definite decision then Alice would see everything, and she had been so careful to keep her entire scheme a secret from Alice. "Let's wander for a while first. See where life takes us."

"I like that idea," Brandon grinned.

"Me too," Candice giggled and snuggled into his arms, a sinister smile spreading across her face as she held him, knowing very soon she could put her plan into place.

**XXX**

Bella, Rosalie, Esme and Renesmee were discussing Renesmee's wedding dress when Bella noticed Alice wasn't paying attention. She turned to look at her and frowned when she saw Alice's eyes glazed over.

"Alice, what do you see?" Bella asked her, turning everyone's attention to Alice.

"Alice, what is that?" Edward frowned, seeing the fleeting images in Alice's head.

"I don't know," Alice whispered and her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of the flickering vision she was experiencing.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper gasped as he raced into the room and he ran to Alice's side and dropped to his knees in front of her. "What do you see?"

"I'm not sure," Alice murmured.

"You're not sure?" Jasper echoed with a frown.

"It is something to do with Brandon," Edward explained quickly. "About the only clear image I can make out is his face."

"Alice?" Jasper demanded as he turned back to his wife.

"I don't know, I can't see," Alice pouted. Suddenly her eyes glazed over again and the vision that overcame her was obviously much more violent because she let out a moan and threw herself into Jasper's arms.

"He's coming!" Alice gasped.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Eric!" Edward growled, seeing the new vision clearly.

"Mum!" Oliver screamed as he ran into the house, Stella and Sierra right behind him. "Did you see it?"

"Yes, I saw it," Alice nodded.

"How long?" Jasper demanded.

"He is just passing Edward and Bella's cottage now," Alice told him and her fear slammed into him.

"He is not going to hurt you!" Jasper snarled and jumped to his feet and turned and stormed out of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for your reviews._

**XXX**

The entire family followed Jasper, although Edward kept Alice, Bella and Rosalie at the back of the group. As they moved quickly through the forest Letty, Lucas, Jackson, Carlisle and Emmett joined the group and Edward quickly filled them in.

As soon as Jasper saw Eric he lunged straight for him and by the time the rest of the family reached them, the two men were rolling on the ground, locked in a bitter struggle.

"Jazz!" Alice moaned as she saw the sight.

"Esme, take the children away," Carlisle said firmly.

"Daddy!" Sierra whispered.

"Go with Esme, now!" Oliver snapped at his sister. Stella walked over and grabbed Sierra and Rosalie, Bella and Esme quickly led Letty, Angel, Lucas and Renesmee away from the scene as Stella dragged Sierra off with them.

Emmett, Oliver, Jackson and Carlisle moved closer to the fighting men but Edward stayed back where Alice stood, his arm staying around Alice's shoulders. Suddenly a loud roar filled the air and bits of flesh flew through the air from the blur of fighting men.

"Jazz!" Alice screamed as the blur stopped and they all sighed with relief when they saw Jasper sitting on the ground, Eric's remains scattered around him.

"We should burn the pieces," Jackson said quickly. Edward let Alice go and she raced over to Jasper and flung herself into his arms as the others helped Jackson find wood and build a fire.

They collected up Eric's remains and tossed them into the flames, carefully avoiding Jasper and Alice, who stayed locked in a tight embrace the entire time. As the flames began to die down Jasper got to his feet and helped Alice up and led her over to where the other men were standing.

"Oliver, I am sorry I had to do that," Jasper murmured. "Especially in front of you."

"Jazz, I understand," Oliver smiled at him sadly. "He was nothing to me but as long as he lived he was free to torment Mom."

"You're not angry with me?" Jasper asked, although he could already tell from his step-son's feelings that Oliver was more relieved than anything else.

"I'm not angry," Oliver assured him.

"We should get home," Carlisle murmured. "The women and children will be worried."

"Of course," Alice nodded and she took a last glance at the flames that had consumed Eric before following the men back to the house.

**XXX**

When they reached the house they could all tell that the women and children were not inside.

"Where are they?" Emmett frowned worriedly.

"Esme took them to the cottage," Alice said after checking her visions.

"I'll go get them?" Jackson offered instantly.

"I'll come too," Emmett decided and the two men headed back into the forest in the direction of the cottage. The rest of the group headed inside and by the time the others returned they were settled in the living room.

"Jasper, Alice, are you both okay?" Esme asked worriedly as she rushed to them.

"We're fine Esme," Jasper assured her but allowed their mother to check them over, knowing his fight had caused her alarm. Alice glanced at the group surrounding them and suddenly her brow furrowed.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jasper asked, feeling the change in her emotions.

"Brandon," Alice murmured. "Where is Brandon? I can't sense him anywhere in the house."

"He isn't here," Edward added, checking for Brandon's thoughts.

"Did he go to the cottage with you?" Alice asked as she turned to look at Esme.

"No," Esme frowned. "He wasn't in the forest with us all either."

"Check your visions sweetheart," Jasper said urgently. Alice looked quickly for Brandon but everything associated with him was vague and hazy and her eyes went wide as she looked up at Edward, knowing he had seen her visions too.

"Maybe he is on Quileute land?" Edward suggested. "That looked a little like what you see of Nessie if she is just over the line."

"I'll call Jacob," Renesmee said quickly and rushed off to the phone. It was only moments later that she returned and she shook her head sadly.

"The pack have been patrolling all day," Renesmee told them all. "They picked up two strange vampire scents last night. But they haven't seen or sensed Brandon anywhere. Jacob has alerted the pack and they will let us know if they see him."

"Who has seen him today?" Carlisle asked firmly.

"I saw him this morning," Sierra whispered, her fear and sadness flooding the room as she thought about her big brother. "We had some breakfast together before I went hunting with Oliver and Stella."

"I spoke to him around mid-morning," Angel added. "He was out by the pond."

"Has anyone seen him since then?" Carlisle prodded. Everyone was silent and Jasper let out a groan.

"It is nearly sunset," Jasper sighed. "He could have been missing for hours."

"If he isn't on Quileute land why can't Mom see him in her visions?" Sierra asked softly.

"He could be trying to block Alice out for some reason," Carlisle suggested.

"No, I don't think it is Brandon blocking me," Alice frowned. "None of my children have ever been successful blocking me. It would be like Jazz trying to. I am too tuned into them for it to work."

"Well if he isn't blocking you and he isn't on Quileute land why are your visions hazy?" Rosalie asked as she looked at Alice.

"Someone else has to be blocking them," Alice sighed.

"But who?" Jasper asked in frustration.

"Nessie said the wolves picked up two strange vampire scents last night," Edward murmured and turned to his daughter. "One would have been Eric, but who was the other one? Did Jacob give you any more details?"

"That's all he said," Renesmee replied.

"We need to find out more about these scents," Jasper decided and jumped to his feet. "We need to go speak to Jacob."

"The pack are patrolling, they are deep in their lands," Bella pointed out. "We can't cross the treaty line."

"This is my son!" Jasper growled. "An imaginary line will not stop me finding him!"

"Jasper, we know," Carlisle said quickly. "But we can speak to Jacob without violating the treaty. Nessie, could you call Jacob again and ask him to come see us immediately."

"Of course," Renesmee nodded and rushed out of the room again.

"Sweetheart, check your visions again," Jasper urged Alice as he sat back down beside her and then looked up at Oliver. "Oliver, check yours too."

"I'm not seeing anything," Oliver sighed.

"And I'm still not seeing much," Alice added with a huff of frustration. "I can see Brandon's face but everything else is hazy. I can't see where he is or who he is with. I can't even tell how far away he is."

"Jacob is on his way," Renesmee announced as she raced back into the room. "He won't be long. Sam and Jacob had already worked out you would probably want more details about the scents they had picked up, Jacob and Seth are on their way here now."

"Good," Edward smiled at his daughter.

"And of course I can't see what they are going to tell us because they are wolves," Alice mumbled in frustration.

"They won't be long sweetheart," Jasper assured her when he felt her frustration and fear and took her hand in his and tried to send her as much calmness as he could.

"Jazz, don't," Alice snapped lightly but didn't pull her hand from his. "I don't want to be calm right now."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jasper sighed and reined in his waves immediately.

"Eww, they're close, I can smell them," Rosalie grumbled and crinkled her nose as the smell of the wolves started to fill the air.

"Just outside," Edward nodded, seeing Jacob and Seth's thoughts. Renesmee rushed to the front door and pulled it open just as Jacob and Seth climbed the stairs to the front porch.

"Come in, please," Renesmee said quickly as she stepped back and Jacob and Seth rushed into the house.

"Tell us more about these scents," Jasper demanded as he jumped to his feet again, not wasting any time with any formalities.

"I picked up the first one to the south early yesterday evening," Seth explained. "It was a male vampire. One not known to me. He only came two miles onto our land and then turned and headed towards the east. He headed off our land and away from this area so we didn't track him past the line."

"That would have been Eric," Edward sighed. "He came from the east today."

"Yes, he did," Oliver nodded. He had seen a clear vision when his father had been approaching and had known he was coming from the east.

"There is a new vampire here?" Jacob frowned and glanced around. "I thought we had agreed you would inform us before any visitors came."

"He wasn't a welcome or invited visitor," Jasper growled. "And he has been taken care of."

"Good," Jacob grinned.

"What about the other scent?" Alice pushed. "Was that picked up in the same area?"

"No," Jacob sighed. "Leah picked up the scent in the early hours of this morning. Opposite side of our land to where Seth tracked the male vampire. It was a female vampire. She was over the treaty line so Leah didn't investigate it further."

"On our side of the line?" Alice whispered.

"Yes," Seth nodded solemnly. "Leah assumed it was a friend of yours."

"We have had no visitors today," Carlisle sighed.

"Leah didn't recognise the scent?" Jackson asked.

"No, it was unfamiliar to her," Jacob replied. "And she shared it with us. We didn't recognise it either."

"What would this female stranger want with Brandon?" Alice whispered.

"It was definitely a female vampire?" Sierra asked in such a soft voice if they hadn't all had perfect vampire and wolf hearing they wouldn't have heard her.

"Definitely a female vampire," Jacob nodded.

"I think I might know who she is," Sierra whispered. "Well, not personally, but I think Brandon might have told me about her."

"What did he tell you?" Jasper asked.

"That he had met a female vampire he really liked," Sierra murmured. "She's a nomad, a traditional vampire but he said she was really sweet.

"Why didn't you tell us straight away!" Jasper roared angrily.

"I promised him I would keep it a secret," Sierra whimpered and glanced at Angel but didn't want to betray all her brother's secrets. "He was a little sad about a few things, I just wanted him to be happy again. I thought she would make him happy again. I didn't want to spoil it."

"Well, tell us more about her," Alice demanded. "Who is she? Where is she?"

"I don't know where she is," Sierra sighed. "All I know is Brandon would meet with her in the forest somewhere."

"Why didn't I see any of this," Alice groaned.

"I guess we are better hiding things from you than you thought," Sierra whispered.

"Do you know who she is?" Jasper demanded. "A name? Anything about her?"

"All Brandon told me was that her name is Candice," Sierra replied.

"Candice," Carlisle murmured, not associating the name with anyone he knew of.

"Oh no!" Alice gasped as she slumped back in her chair, her eyes glazed over. "Oh Brandon, no!"

"Alice, sweetheart, what is it?" Jasper asked in alarm.

"Knowing a bit more about this girl has cleared the haze in her visions," Edward explained quickly. "She can see Brandon clearly now and he has run off with this girl."

"Oh Jazz," Alice moaned and as soon as her eyes had clear she looked up at him and he could feel her terror and fear flood him. "Brandon is in terrible danger."

"Why?" Jasper growled.

"This girl," Alice sobbed as she grabbed Jasper. "Her name isn't Candice…"

"It's Maria," Edward finished for her as Alice crumpled into Jasper's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

_It has been over a year since I updated this story so I am not even sure if anyone is still here who was reading it. If you are, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I think I probably set a record there lol. Real life just got absolutely crazy. I am back now so I hope you enjoy. Will try to have another one up in a day or two. Thank you for the reviews and messages for the last chapter and the story in general._

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

'The Maria?' Emmett asked. 'Jasper's Maria?'

'She isn't mine,' Jasper snapped.

'Yu know what I meant,' Emmett said.

'Yes, that Maria,' Edward nodded.

'What does she want with Brandon?' Rosalie said.

'What do you think?' Jasper sighed. 'To hurt me and to hurt Alice.'

'Oh Jazz, do you think she will harm him?' Alice whispered.

'We won't let her,' Jasper promised. 'We will find them before she can do anything to him. Can you see where they are now?'

'No,' Alice said after checking her visions again.

'Oliver?' Jasper asked as he glanced at his step-son.

'No, nothing,' Oliver sighed.

'Sierra,' Jackson said as he stepped forward closer to the group. 'Can you go to Brandon's room and get me something of his. A piece of jewelry if possible. A chain or a watch or something?'

'Of course,' Sierra nodded instantly and turned and raced upstairs.

'Do you think you can find him?' Rosalie asked him.

'I can try,' Jackson nodded. 'The only time I haven't been able to see someone's whereabouts was when Maria had Alice buried. They haven't been gone for long. Hopefully, this time she is still travelling.'

'Maria would go south,' Jasper added. 'She only comes north when she has to. She is more comfortable in the south. She would be taking Brandon down there.'

'Probably,' Alice agreed. Sierra returned to the room with the watch Jasper and Alice had given Brandon for his birthday the year before and she thrust it towards Jackson. He took it and wrapped his hands around t and shut his eyes as he concentrated on the images the watch invoked in his mind.

'Jasper is right, they are headed south,' Jackson nodded. 'Right now they are still travelling through the forest. It seems to be somewhere around Texas.'

'She will be taking him back to Monterrey,' Alice said. 'That's where her home is, where her army is. With her army she can stand against anyone who comes for Brandon.'

'That's how I would do it,' Jasper agreed.

'Then we are going to Monterrey,' Emmett said, more of a statement than a question.

'Some of us should,' Jasper nodded. 'But some of us should stay here with the younger ones.'

'The pack can help protect the ones left behind,' Jacob offered.

'Thank you,' Carlisle said. "Who wants to go with Jasper and who wishes to stay to help protect the children if needed?'

"I'll stay with the children,' Esme said first.

'As will I,' Carlisle nodded.

"I'm going with Jasper,' Emmett said firmly.

'Me too,' Edward nodded.

"I'll stay with Esme,' Bella said.

'I'll go, if someone doesn't mind watching the girls for us?' Rosalie asked.

'I'll stay with Letty and Angel,' Jackson said.

'We might need you to come,' Jasper said. 'If we need to know their exact location we will need you.'

'I can concentrate better on their travels if I am not moving about myself,' Jackson told them. 'I'll keep a constant watch on them and we will call you with updates and changes.'

'That will work,' Jasper nodded. "So what is everyone else doing?'

'I'm coming,' Oliver said firmly.

'Me too,' Stella added.

'And me,' Alice whispered and glanced at Esme. 'That is if someone staying behind doesn't mind looking after Sierra for me?'

'I will Alice,' Jackson promised.

'Then I'm coming,' Alice said firmly.

'Alice, no, you should…' Jasper started but Alice turned and glared at him and cut him off.

'Don't you dare tell me I should stay here when our son is in danger,' Alice snapped.

'Let her come bro,' Emmett added. 'She'll be safe with us.'

'I suppose so,' Jasper admitted reluctantly, knowing from the feelings Alice was projecting he would never get her to agree to stay anyway. 'We will leave in half an hour. Anyone not ready will be left behind.' He turned and hurried upstairs and the others all rushed off to get ready for the trip.

**XXX**

'Do you wish to stop for a while?' Maria asked as she ran beside Brandon through the trees.

'I should have hunted before we left,' Brandon admitted.

'There is a small stream up ahead,' Maria smiled. 'We can stop there. I'll sit by the stream while you hunt.'

'Sounds good,' Brandon agreed. They travelled a little further until the trees opened up to reveal the stream Maria had been talking about.

'I won't be long,' Brandon said and disappeared back into the forest and Maria walked over and sat by the stream to wait for him.

After Brandon had had his fill of wildlife he walked back to the stream and smiled as he moved to stand beside where Maria was sitting.

'Candice? Do you want to get moving again?' he asked her.

'There is something I want to talk to you about first,' Maria sighed. 'Can we sit here for a moment?'

'Of course,' Brandon nodded and sat down beside her. He felt the nervousness and worry she was purposely projecting at him and his brow furrowed.

'Candice, what is it?' he asked worriedly.

'I haven't been completely honest with you,' Maria said softly.

'Haven't we already had this conversation?' Brandon smiled.

'There is more I didn't tell you,' Maria said. 'And I don't want us to have any secrets between us.'

'Okay,' Brandon nodded. 'So what is this more?'

'When I told you about the people I lived with before I wasn't telling you the whole truth,' Maria said. 'In the south things are different to here in the north.'

'Are you talking about the wars and territory disputes down there?' Brandon asked.

'You know about all that?' Maria asked with genuine surprise.

'A little,' Brandon admitted. 'My parents told me about the Southern Wars and the Volturi and how now certain vampires control certain territories and have newborn armies to maintain their control.'

"That's it in a nutshell,' Maria nodded.

'What does all that have to do with you?' Brandon asked.

'I control the territory of Monterrey,' Maria told him. 'And the people I live with, they aren't family like you have or even friends. They are my newborn army. Every couple of years I have to create a new army and get rid of the old one.'

'You control an entire area?' Brandon said in awe. 'And you have an army?'

'Yes,' Maria laughed.

'That is so cool,' Brandon grinned.

'That isn't the reaction I expected from you,' Maria said.

'I don't care what you do or who you are,' Brandon said. 'I like you.'

'Then I should probably tell you one other thing,' Maria whispered. 'My name isn't Candice, it is Maria.'

'Maria,' Brandon murmured, and for a moment Maria was worried that Jasper and Alice might have told him all about her. 'Maria. You know it suits you better than Candice did.'

'Thank you,' Maria laughed in relief.

'So that's it then Maria,' Brandon asked. 'No more secrets.'

'No more secrets,' Maria smiled. 'Do you still want to come to Monterrey? I could really use the company.'

'Of course I do,' Brandon nodded. 'One thing has me puzzled though. You create all these vampires to build your vampire army, why haven't you ever kept any of them as a companion or taken another vampire as a companion before now?'

'I have tried a few times,' Maria told him. 'I had two female friends years ago but they turned on me and tried to take my territory. Then I had a male friend but he ran off and left me alone. After that I had another female companion for many years but she was killed nearly twenty years ago. Since then I have chosen to be alone. Until I met you.'

'You won't be alone again,' Brandon promised and leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers.

**XXX**

Exactly half an hour after Jasper had disappeared upstairs he walked back down the stairs, his face set with grim determination. He was pleased to see that everyone who was accompanying him south was standing by the door waiting for him.

'Have you all said your goodbyes?' he asked.

'Yeah, we are ready to go,' Emmett nodded. Jasper looked around the group and his eyes stopped on Alice for a moment.

'You ready sweetheart?' he asked softly.

'I'm ready,' Alice nodded. Jasper smiled and turned to Sierra and pulled his little girl into his arms.

'Bring him home Daddy,' Sierra whispered.

'I will,' Jasper promised. 'We'll see you soon.' He placed a light kiss on Sierra's head and then gently pushed her towards Esme before he led the group out of the house and into the forest to begin their journey south.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is kind of a filler, I needed to move the storyline and the characters along a bit. There will be more action in the next one. Hope you enjoy._

Brandon and Maria travelled another two days before Maria told him they were in Mexico and not far from Monterrey.

'What is it like?' Brandon asked as they continued to run through the forest.

"Different to what it used to be,' Maria sighed. "Now it's a huge city. When I first arrived in this area it was only a small town. In some ways this is a good thing. My army can feed and hide easier in the population today but it also means challenging vampires can sneak into my territory easier too.'

'Does that happen often?' Brandon asked.

'Not too much nowadays,' Maria admitted. 'My reputation is strong, it keep most of the challengers at bay.' They had reached the outskirts of the city by this stage and Maria slowed her pace to match a human walk.

'I thought you would live in the middle of the forest like we do,' Brandon said.

'I used to until about twenty years ago,' Maria said. 'But we don't need the forest in the same way your family does. We hunt in the city. I decided with the huge population here now we could reside in the city undetected.'

'I guess so,' Brandon agreed and drifted into silence as he followed Maria through the streets of Monterrey.

**XXX**

'Jazz, can we stop for just a moment?' Alice asked during their second day of travelling non-stop.

'What for?' Jasper asked. 'We don't need to rest.'

'No, but it might be a good idea to have some kind of plan before we go barging into Maria's clutches,' Alice sighed.

'She has a point bro,' Emmett added.

'And we should stop to hunt before we get any closer Jazz,' Edward pointed out.

'Fine, we'll stop,' Jasper said and slowed his running down before coming to a dead stop. 'Hunt if you need to and meet back here in one hour. We'll work out what we are doing and then get moving.' His tone was quite abrupt but the others ignored it, knowing he was worried about Brandon being in Maria's clutches.

Oliver and Stella disappeared in one direction together and Emmett, Rosalie and Edward decided to hunt together and disappeared in the opposite direction.

'Do you need to feed sweetheart?' Jasper asked turning his attention to Alice.

'I don't need to, but I probably should,' Alice said. 'You should too. We are going to want to be as strong as possible when we catch up to them.'

'I guess so,' Jasper admitted and reached over and took her hand and led her further into the forest. They hunted quickly and when they were finished they walked together back to where they had left the others.

'Jazz, why do you think Brandon ran off with Maria?' Alice whispered.

'I don't know,' Jasper sighed, feeling her confusion and worry flood over him, which only served to heighten his own. 'I guess we should have warned him about her. He probably doesn't remember her from when she brought her newborn army to face the Volturi. He was pretty young. I did think about telling the children from time to time about Maria and her part in my past but we were all so happy. I didn't want to ruin it.'

'I see what you're saying,' Alice nodded. 'But I didn't mean why Maria? I meant why did he feel the need to run off? What did we do wrong?'

'We didn't do anything wrong sweetheart,' Jasper said and wrapped his arms around her and drew her tightly into his embrace. 'Maria manipulated all of this.'

'Not all of it,' Alice sighed. 'I can't see why but I can see Brandon hasn't been happy for a while now.'

'Sweetheart, don't you think I would have noticed if Brandon's emotions were out of sorts?' Jasper asked.

'He has your gift,' Alice pointed out. 'And lately he has perfected the art of blocking it. From projecting at others and at you. We missed it Jazz. Our baby wasn't happy and we missed it.'

'Well, when we get him safely back home you can find out why, we both will,' Jasper smiled. 'We can fix this sweetheart, I promise.'

'I hope so,' Alice whispered and rested her head against his chest, her worry still flooding him like waves.

Oliver and Stella stepped into the clearing, effectively finishing their conversation and they could all sense Edward, Rosalie and Emmett also approaching from the north.

Jasper pulled out his phone and quickly called the house and his conversation with Jackson was that short he was already hanging up as Rosalie, Edward and Emmett emerged from the trees.

'So what is the plan once we arrive?' Rosalie asked as they joined the rest of the group.

'I just spoke with Jackson,' Jasper told them. 'Brandon is in Monterrey. Maria took him straight to her territory. Once we get to the outskirts of Monterrey we will approach Maria's place carefully and check with Alice's visions and check in with Jackson to make sure Brandon is there. If he is I'll go in to keep Maria distracted while the rest of you find Brandon and get him out of there. I'll meet you all back in the forest.'

'Jazz, I don't like the idea of you going near Maria on your own,' Alice whispered.

'I'll be okay sweetheart,' Jasper assured her.

'Not if Maria has some plan I haven't seen yet,' Alice said. 'She could have taken Brandon to lure you down here.'

'Alice is right,' Edward added. 'Emmett, Rosalie, Oliver and Stella are more than enough to help Alice find Brandon and get him to safety. I'll come with you Jazz. I'll be able to tell from her thoughts what she is planning and if we are in danger.'

'Okay,' Jasper agreed. 'Have you all fed enough?' They all nodded their heads in agreement, having all had their fill.

'Let's get moving then,' Jasper said and they all followed as he started to run south again.

**XXX**

After Jackson hung up the phone he turned away from the lounge room window and smiled when he saw the entire family looking at him questioningly.

'They are still travelling south,' he told them. 'They know Brandon is in Monterrey so they are heading there.'

'How far away are they?' Sierra asked.

'I'm not sure,' Jackson admitted. 'But you know your Dad will get there are quick as they can.'

'I know,' Sierra nodded.

'They probably have at least a couple of hours travel ahead of them,' Esme added soothingly.

'I need to hunt,' Carlisle said in an effort to distract them all from their worry. 'Esme, darling, your eyes are black. You should come with me. And anyone else that would like to come is most welcome.'

'I will,' Lucas nodded.

'I might too,' Bella agreed.

'I don't need to hunt,' Renesmee said. 'But I might slip out to the line and let Jacob and the pack know what is going on.'

'Girls?' Jackson said, looking at the three teenage girls he had promised to watch out for.

'I'm staying here until Dad calls again,' Sierra said firmly.

"We'll all stay,' Angel added and Letty nodded her head in agreement.

'I guess the girls and I are staying here,' Jackson said.

'We won't be too long,' Carlisle promised.

'Take your time,' Jackson said, knowing part of Carlisle's reason for taking the family hunting was to keep them occupied. 'I'll call you if we hear anything.'

Carlisle, Esme, Lucas and Bella headed off and Renesmee went with them to go and see Jacob and once they were alone Jackson looked at the three sad teenage girls.

'Do you girls want something to eat?' he asked, realising they hadn't eaten human food that day.

'I'm not hungry,' Sierra mumbled, her miserable mood projecting out for all of them to feel.

'We should eat,' Angel said as she glanced between her best friend and her uncle. 'I could make up some sandwiches?'

'Good idea,' Jackson agreed.

'Come help me Letty,' Angel said and grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen before Letty to offer any kind of protest.

'Sierra, they will find him,' Jackson said softly as he walked over to sit down on the couch beside Sierra.

'Maybe,' Sierra said, not completely convinced.

'Our family doesn't know how to accept defeat graciously,' Jackson smiled at her. 'We have your brother's visions, your mother's visions, your Uncle Edward's ability to see other's thoughts and my gift to locate people. Maria doesn't have a hope of hiding Brandon from us.'

'That isn't what I'm worried about,' Sierra sighed. 'It is all very well to find Brandon but what if it's him that doesn't want to come back. Maybe he went freely?'

'What makes you say that?' Jackson asked warily.

'I know my brother,' Sierra whispered and glanced at him. Something on his face and the emotions he was expressing made her focus on his harder and her eyes suddenly went wide. 'You know what I mean. You've seen him in your visions.'

'I have,' Jackson nodded and glanced in the direction of the kitchen. 'We need to talk later. Away from here.'

'We do,' Sierra agreed, her relief flooding him and he realized she was glad to have someone to share the secret in her heart with. 'I need to know what you have seen.'

'You will,' Jackson promised. 'As soon as the others return we will disappear to the forest and talk. I promise.'

**XXX**

Maria led Brandon through the streets of Monterrey for ages before stopping at a gated complex. Through the gates Brandon could just make out a huge house surrounded by lush gardens. At first glance it looked like a normal luxury mansion but then Brandon focused on the guard at the gate and noticed the dark red eyes of the vampire.

'This is your place?' Brandon grinned.

'Yes," Maria nodded. 'It is so much nicer than the old cottage in the woods I was living in before.' She smiled at him and led him to the gate and as soon as the vampire recognized Maria he jumped to his feet.

'Welcome back,' he greeted her reverently.

'Brandon, this is Giles, Giles Brandon,' Maria said with a wave of her hand.

'Hi, nice to meet you,' Brandon smiled and Giles just glared at him, looking him up and down with a sneer.

'Is Emmanuel inside?' Maria asked abruptly.

'Yes, I think he is training the new members,' the guard nodded.

'Good,' Maria snapped and snaked her arm through Brandon's arm and pulled him through the gate and towards the house.

'He wasn't very friendly,' Brandon commented.

'It's a good idea not to get too friendly with the troops,' Maria advised him. 'They are never around for very long.'

For some reason, Brandon found that funny and he chuckled as he followed her into the house.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you to Elena Alice, Marshmallow, Mariella Lautner, and sweetangel4 for your reviews._

**XXX**

Jasper glanced at Alice running beside him and he saw her eyes glaze over as she slipped into a vision. He reached over and took her hand although they didn't slow their pace. Behind them Jasper could hear Emmett, Rosalie and Oliver talking as they ran but he ignored their conversation as he focused on Alice. As soon as her eyes cleared she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him.

'What did you see?' Jasper asked softly as the others stopped beside them.

'Maria and Brandon,' Alice whispered. 'They have arrived in Monterrey. But Maria doesn't live where she used to live. It's a different house. A much nicer house. I think it is right in the heart of the city.'

'Could you see where?' Jasper asked.

'Not exactly,' Alice admitted. 'All I know is it's in the city, not on the outskirts like her old place.'

'If we get to Monterrey Alice might recognize something to help us,' Edward suggested. "I can help her, I saw exactly what she saw.'

'Hopefully,' Rosalie agreed. 'And we can check in with Jackson. He might have seen more.'

'Well, let's get to Monterrey first, then we can work out how to find the house,' Emmett suggested impatiently. The others agreed and they all started to run again towards Monterrey.

**XXX**

After eating sandwiches and watching a movie with Angel and Letty Sierra was impatient to find out what Jackson knew but she knew he would never leave his nieces alone. Finally, Carlisle, Esme and Bella walked through the front door and Sierra instantly jumped to her feet.

'Any news?' Esme asked worriedly.

'Not really,' Jackson said as he got to his feet too. 'Brandon and Maria have reached Monterrey. I spoke with Jasper and they are still travelling. I guess we will hear more once they reach Monterrey and find Brandon and Maria.'

'They shouldn't be too far now,' Carlisle murmured as he glanced at his watch. 'Have you seen any more?'

'No,' Jackson admitted. 'I think Maria is successfully blocking Alice and however she is doing it is having some effect on me too. But I will keep trying.' He reached down and picked up Brandon's watch from the coffee table and carefully slid it into his pocket. Lucas had disappeared upstairs and Esme and Bella settled down on the couch with Letty and Angel. Jackson saw Sierra slip into the kitchen and he looked at Carlisle.

'Can I have a moment?' he asked and nodded towards Carlisle's study.

'Of course,' Carlisle nodded and glanced at the women before he led Jackson into the study. Once the door was shut Carlisle turned to look at Jackson expectantly and Jackson offered him a reassuring smile.

'Nothing is wrong,' Jackson started, seeing the crease of worry on Carlisle's brow. 'Sierra has decided she wants to go hunting and asked me to take her. I just wanted to ask you if you could watch Angel and Letty. I didn't want them hearing and thinking we are treating them like babies but I know Emmett and Rose wouldn't like me leaving them unattended at the moment.'

'Of course I can,' Carlisle smiled.

'We won't be too long,' Jackson promised and slipped out of the study and headed straight for the kitchen. The kitchen was empty but Jackson sensed Sierra standing on the back porch and as soon as he stepped out the back door she turned to face him.

'Ready?' she whispered.

'Yeah, I asked Carlisle to watch Angel and Letty but I better not be gone too long,' Jackson said.

'Then we had best hurry,' Sierra smiled.

'Let's go,' Jackson nodded and carefully took her arm and they headed out into the forest. They were silent as they travelled and it wasn't until they entered a large field that Sierra finally spoke.

'My Dad told me this is where they first faced the Volturi,' she told Jackson. 'Back when they came for Renesmee, before I was born.'

'It was,' Jackson nodded, remembering that time well. It was when he had still been part of the Volturi Guard and while the others had faced the Cullens and their friends Jackson had snuck into the Cullen house and stolen jewellery to keep track of Alice. He was not sorry he had done it, if it wasn't for watching Alice he would never have found Rosalie but he didn't want to mention how he had once stalked Alice to her daughter.

'Come sit down,' he said to Sierra to divert his own thoughts and led her to a grassy area near the tree line. Once they were seated he looked at Sierra who was looking at him questioningly.

'What did you want to know?' Jackson sighed.

'Exactly what you saw when you saw Brandon,' Sierra said. 'I know what you told Dad, I heard that bit. But before, you said you understood when I said I was worried Brandon wouldn't want to come home. Why is that? What did you see?'

'Well, like I told your father Brandon has gone to Monterrey with Maria,' Jackson started.

'I know that much,' Sierra said and rolled her eyes. 'I want to know what else you saw.'

'Well I saw that he went willingly,' Jackson said carefully. 'And I also saw that he thinks a lot of Maria. She has told him her name isn't really Candice and about her army and he is okay with it. I think he honestly thinks he is in love with her.'

'Oh no,' Sierra groaned. 'I had a feeling he might. He has been so different since he met her. How will we get him home if he doesn't want to leave her?'

'Your parents will have to convince him,' Jackson said. 'Once they tell him everything about Maria he might see her for what she truly is.'

'And what if he doesn't?' Sierra whispered.

'They won't come home without him,' Jackson assured her. 'You know your mother, she will never give up on him.'

'True,' Sierra nodded.

'See, you don't need to worry,' Jackson smiled at her and leaned down to brush his lips on her cheek in a soft kiss. As he started to pull back she turned her head upwards to look at him and their eyes locked.

'See,' Jackson whispered.

'Don't say anything, please,' Sierra murmured and leaned closer towards him. His eyes widened slightly and then as Sierra's eyelids fluttered closed Jackson leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. He met no resistance and she began to softly kiss him back and he lost himself in their kiss for a moment before he pulled back suddenly.

'We should get back,' he said and quickly jumped to his feet.

'Yeah, I guess so,' Sierra agreed and got up and followed him back to the house without another word being spoken between them.

**XXX**

When Jackson and Sierra snuck back into the house they thought their absence had gone unnoticed with the exception of Carlisle. However, not long after Sierra had slipped up to her own room for some time alone there was a knock on her door and when she pulled it open Angel stood there.

'Can I come in?' Angel asked.

'Yeah, of course,' Sierra grinned and let her best friend into the room before shutting the door again.

'How are you holding up?' Angel asked as she walked over and flopped down on Sierra's bed.

'I just want Brandon home again,' Sierra whispered as she sat down beside Angel.

'I know,' Angel nodded. 'Mum and Dad and your folks will bring him home.'

'I hope so,' Sierra sighed, but didn't go into any of the details Jackson had told her.

'I came up here because I wanted to talk to you about something else,' Angel said and wriggled uncomfortably. 'I know this is going to sound kind of nosy but you are my best friend.'

'And you're mine,' Sierra nodded.

'It's about you and Jackson,' Angel murmured. 'I know it isn't my business but he is my uncle and you are my best friend. Is there something going on with you guys?'

'No, Angel, of course not,' Sierra snapped instantly but her cheeks flushed at the question.

'Do you want there to be?' Angel asked softly.

'Angel, I'm not comfy having this conversation with you,' Sierra whispered.

'I know,' Angel nodded. 'And I promise, I am not doing it just to be nosy, I care about you. You are my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt.'

'Jackson wouldn't hurt me,' Sierra said defensively.

'Not intentionally,' Angel admitted. 'But if you have feeling for him you might get hurt.'

'What do you mean?' Sierra frowned.

'How much did your folks tell you about your Aunt Sierra, the one you were named after?' Angel asked.

'Not much,' Sierra shrugged. 'She was a southern vampire and ran an army with her husband. He was killed when our family fought against the Volturi over you, Brandon and Renesmee. She died a short time later protecting my mother while she was pregnant with me. I was born the same day and my father named me after her.'

'That's all they told you?' Angel asked.

'Why?' Sierra frowned. 'Was there more?'

'A lot more,' Angel nodded. 'Letty and I grew up with stories about your Aunt Sierra, but we heard different versions to you. After the war with the Volturi this Maria woman kidnapped your mother, while she was pregnant with you. Our parents, Uncle Edward and Uncle Jackson got your mother back but Maria and her army followed them home. They attacked the group and Sierra died protecting your mother, just like you were told.'

'It's a similar story,' Sierra shrugged. 'They just didn't tell us all the details.'

'They also didn't tell you that Sierra had moved on from her husband,' Angel said. 'I'm sure she still missed him but she was already seeing someone else, already in love with someone else.'

'Jackson?' Sierra asked, breathlessly.

'Yes,' Angel nodded. 'The whole time we were growing up all we heard about was how much our uncle had loved Sierra. Whenever we would ask why Jackson didn't have someone our mother would tell us that story. She said Sierra was his soul mate.'

'And I am her namesake,' Sierra whispered sadly.

'I'm sorry See,' Angel sighed. 'I thought you would want to know.'

'I'm glad I do, really,' Sierra nodded but Angel had a sinking feeling she had just devastated her best friend.

**XXX**

Jasper led the group as they reached the outskirts of Monterrey and they slowed their pace to match a human pace although they didn't stop moving.

'I think this looks familiar,' Alice whispered as they turned into a busy street and Jasper reached over and took her hand as they walked through the crowds, being careful not to lose Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Oliver and Stella.

'Wait, look here,' Edward called out and Jasper and Alice turned back to see Edward pointing down a side street. 'Alice, that looks like the church I saw in your visions.'

'It is,' Alice nodded excitedly. 'Brandon and Maria walked this way.'

'Down here then?' Jasper asked. Alice nodded her head and the group walked together down the street. It took a few more turns and conversations between Edward and Alice but they finally turned into a large street filled with big, sprawling mansions.

'This is it,' Alice said excitedly. 'This is the street. Maria's place is the fifth one down on the right. She has guard at the gates.'

'Then we should stay here until we have a plan,' Jasper said and pulled Alice back into the shadows of the building on the corner.

'We do have a plan,' Emmett reminded Jasper. 'You and Edward go in, the rest of us will sneak in and find Brandon.'

'I'd like to know more first,' Jasper sighed. 'Alice, can you see anything else?'

'No,' Alice replied. 'Only that Brandon is in there.'

'Okay,' Jasper nodded. 'I guess our original plan is as good as anything. Let's go Edward.'

'Be careful Jazz,' Alice whispered.

'You know I will,' Jasper promised and leaned down and kissed her before letting her go and looking at Emmett. 'Look after her bro."

'I will,' Emmett promised.

'_And look after Jazz please Edward_,' Alice thought, knowing Edward would hear her. Edward just inclined his head slightly to show he had heard her and turned and followed Jasper down the road to Maria's house.

The guard locked eyes on them as soon as they came into his line of sight and he watched them warily as they approached,

'State your name and business,' he called out when they were only a few feet from him.

'My name is Jasper Whitlock,' Jasper said in a calm but strong voice. 'This is my brother Edward. We are here to see Maria.'

'Stay there,' the guard commanded and without moving his gaze from them he reached into the guardhouse and picked up a phone.

'Emmanuel, its Giles,' he said into the phone. 'There is a Jasper and Edward Whitlock here to see Maria.' He listened for a moment and then hung up the phone again.

'You can go in,' he nodded and reached over and pressed a button and the metal gates slowly slide open.

'Thank you,' Jasper said abruptly and led Edward through the gates,.

'You get anything from him?' Jasper whispered as they walked towards the large house.

'Not much,' Edward whispered back. 'But I don't think this is Maria's house. That guy works for someone named Emmanuel. That was the person he was speaking to on the phone but I can't get anything from the house at the moment.'

'No chatter at all?' Jasper frowned.

'No,' Edward sighed. 'There is something going on. I can see a sort of haze. It's a little like when I try to hear Bella's thoughts. Someone knows about me and is trying to block me.'

'Hopefully once we are inside they won't be so successful,' Jasper sighed as they reached the front door. He lifted his hand to knock but before his knuckles hit the wood the door swung open and Maria stood there with a huge grin on her face.

'Why Jasper, how lovely of you to visit,' she grinned and stepped back with a gracious swing of her hand. 'Please, do come in.'

'Where is my son Maria?' Jasper growled as he stepped into the entrance hall, Edward only one step behind him.

'He's here,' Maria smiled. 'All in good time.' She slammed the door shut behind them and walked down the hallway and Jasper and Edward followed her.

'Anything now?' Jasper whispered to Edward.

'No,' Edward replied. "I can't even hear Maria's thoughts.'

'Strange,' Jasper mumbled as Maria led them into a huge office.

'Where is Brandon?' Jasper demanded again.

'Soon Jasper, you were always impatient,' Maria laughed. 'Before we get your son down here I wanted ot introduce you to someone.' A man stepped through another door and Jasper glanced at him casually. His bright red eyes told Jasper and Edward he was a traditional vampire but it was impossible to tell how old her was. He seemed to be focusing on Edward as he moved through the room to Maria side and casually put his arm around her shoulders.

'This is Jasper and Edward,' Maria introduced with a grin. 'Jasper and Edward, this is my lover, Emmanuel.'

'Pleasure to meet you both,' Emmanuel said in a slick, smooth voice that suggested exactly the opposite. 'And you may as well stop trying to read anyone's thoughts because I am a shield and I have the entire house covered. I will not be letting you through.'

Edward and Jasper looked at the couple in front of them in shock and so many questions pounded through Jasper's brain but only one slipped to his lips.

'If he is your lover then what were you doing with Brandon?' Jasper spat out.

"I think you know,' Maria grinned and Jasper groaned, realising he had just walked straight into Maria's trap.


End file.
